Because Karma, that's why
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: Higurashi Kaname, older sister to Kagome and Souta, went missing three years before Kagome's 15th birthday. Believed to have died, for no one knew what had happened to the teen, Kagome will get the shock of her life when she reunites with her sister. But thats not the only surprise, especially when Kagome see's who she's traveling and became infatuated with. SesshxOc.
1. This went down hill fast

Because i'm such a _horrible_ person even when people are waiting for updates on **my other story's!**

Even my mom was shaking her head at me for doing this, but then she's like:

Mom-"Well, at least i know you'll go pretty far with this one since you always seem to come back to Inuyasha..."

Me-"I know right?! Plus, it gives us an excuse to re-watch the WHOLE THING all over again~!"

Brother's-"UUUUUUUUUGH! AGAIN?! THIS IS WORSE THEN WHEN YOU WATCH THE LORD OF THE RING!"

Me/Mom-"SHUT UP! THEIR GOOD MOVIES!"

Mom-"And ARAGORN IS _FUCKING_ **GORGEOUS**!"

Me-"HAVE YOU **SEEN_ DAT ASS?!_**"

Then my brothers wonder what they have done to deserve me and my moma. :3

Nufufufu~!

Anyway~ I'm not promising set time updates, because that would be a lie then i would be **shot**.

And if your wondering? Yes, A Sesshomaru x Oc story. mhm. Along with Miroku x Sango (**because their meant to fucking BE!**), and still deciding on who to pair Kagome with...

Koga _is_ kinda hot...

Hm.

AND YES. IT START'S BEFORE THE MAIN PLOT! THAT WON'T HAPPEN UNTIL A FEW CHAPTERS LATER (No later then chapter 7, earliest is chapter 5).

Disclaimer~! don't own them except for my own Oc. If i did, then it would be about Sesshomaru...Or shit, at least do a spin off about his childhood or something.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Kaname<p>

"Ame-kun~? Time to get up, Grandpa is waiting downstairs for you." a female voice chimed, waking me up from sleep.

"mmmhmm..." I hummed out as I let out a jaw-breaking yawn, and settled back into my futon to get a minute or two of sleep in. Only to shiver as my sheets were ripped off of me. _Why couldn't she just let me sleep for a few more minutes?_ I thought with a huff and sat up straight, rubbing the sleep away I gazed up at the brown haired, brown eyed woman standing above me. She smiled down at me and giggled slightly. I smiled warmly up at her, "Good morning, Mother." I greeted.

My mother- Higurashi, Emiko- just giggled again and started to fold up my futon covers. "Good morning Ame-kun. If you don't hurry, then you won't have a chance to shower this morning before Grandpa's lessons." She said matter of factually, gaining a sigh from me. "Honestly, I don't understand how you can sleep like that Kaname." she said as she stared down at me.

Quirking a brow, I looked down at the boxer-shorts I was wearing and wrapping around my chest. I looked back up at her with confusion. "...I do not understand?"

"Ame-kun, Boxer's are for boy's, like your little brother." She sighed out, probably wondering where she went wrong with her daughter. "And I don't understand how you think wrapping up your chest is comfortable, not to mention they'll never grow if you keep it so tightly bound."

"...Mother, I'm still in my growing stage. I don't think wrapping them up will effect how big they grow- because they will grow big since it a genetic trait for the women on your side of the family." I pointed out with an eye-roll.

"Yes, yes, I know." She sighed in defeat. She's been trying to get me to wear proper pajamas ever since I was eight, using all sorts of reasons and tricks, but she's never won. "Hurry now." She said with a teasing smile before leaving my room to start on breakfast.

"Mh. Right." I said a little more awake now, getting up and quickly and folding up my futon and putting it away in the closet. Then quickly went to the bathroom to shower. As I waited for the water to warm up, I took a look in the mirror to see if I could figure out why my mother was giggling at me this morning.

Deep pools of sharp black eyes looked back, a recessive trait that were in both my mother's and father's gene pool. The black eye's were a rare occurrence in both family trees, they were seen every few generations in the Higurashi line, and I just happened to be the lucky one to get them. I always wished that I had inherit the rare warm blue- or even the more common light chocolate brown- eyes from the family. Mostly because my eyes looked pitch black, and it kinda unnerved people, but I grew to love them over time. They helped intimidate and keep questionable people away from Kagome and Souta. My long black hair cascade down my back, reaching to the middle of my thighs. My bangs were messy and V-shaped, reaching my eyes, with small hime fringes at the side to frame my face. I always thought it was kinda cool that- in certain lights- my hair had a tint of blue in it. It kinda clashed well with my fair skin, emphasized the darkness of my hair and eyes. I was still growing, so far I was at 5'5'', but sadly my chest was still growing in. _Then again, I am only 15, It's not like it's the end of the world if I don't have a big chest yet._ I thought in comfort as I shed my 'pajamas' and stepped into the shower. _I still have plenty of time._ And with that thought, I proceeded to wash.

It was weird being 15 now, yesterday was both Kagome's and mine's birthday. She had just turned twelve and was proudly declaring it to everyone, she seemed happy with the small talisman necklace for protection I got her. And I loved the braided bracelet she made me, it was plain black with light blue bead in the middle. The bead had the kanji for 'Ai' on it in silver.

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

* * *

><p>I jogged down the stairs in my black Hakama and white kimono, hair tied low at the base of my head, a bow and quiver of arrows over my shoulder that clattered as I hopped the last few step's, and went outside to meet grandfather for my miko training.<p>

"Ah, Kaname, there you are my dear. Good morning." Grandfather greeted by the targets in our training courtyard. He was slightly hunched over from his bad back, he was tanner then us since he's outside tending the shrine most of them time. His gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail, I personally think it- along with his mustache- gives him a serious look that matched when he trains me. He was also in a kimono and hakama, but his hakama was blue unlike my black one.

"Good morning, Grandfather." I replied with a polite bow.

"Alright, no time to dilly-dally, get into your stance Kaname." Grandfather ordered in his no nonsense tone. Nodding I went to my designated spot, while pulling on my three finger gloves, and pulled out an arrow before knocking it. Drawing it back I aligned it to the bull's-eye, a deep breath, before letting it go.

It didn't hit it's mark.

"It's off by a foot." Grandfather commented, then told me to do it again. Each time I never hit my mark, but I got closer every try. I just hoped that, should I ever need to shoot someone with my arrow, I would be lucky and it would be a fatal hit. On the last few I tried to put some of my- as grandfather calls it- priestess power into it. I always found it concerning when it hit, because scorch marks were made, but satisfied because they were closer to the mark then my regular non enhanced ones. Grandfather sighed with a frown, causing me to groan since I knew where this was going. "You know, your _Kyudo_ would be better if you would just drop doing both your _Battōjutsu _and_ Naginatajutsu. _Then you would have even more time to focus on your Miko training," he said with a shake of his head before adding "not to mention your _Kyudo_ could be _greatly_ improved."

"Grandfather-" I started out with a groan only to get interrupted.

"It's tradition in the Higurashi clan Miko training that you use _Kyudo_ as your main offense. I've never heard of a Miko who uses blades over the bow- and don't you dare missy." He said as I raised my hand to correct him. I knew of a few miko's who used blades instead of the bow.

"But I do not feel comfortable with a bow, grandfather. I much more enjoy the Naginata and Katana." I pouted as I crossed my arm's, and I understood why grandfather was so adamant in teaching me Kyudo, because it was tradition.

And it was _rare_.

It was rare for a Higurashi to have a girl. The only females ever seen in the clan were either women who _married_ into it, like my mother and grandmother, or step siblings that were already born before the women married into the clan. If you had a daughter, you were very lucky and had bragging rights.

It was rarer still to have a daughter to have an ounce of spiritual power, unlike the males who could gain it, because fore females it was either you had it or didn't. Hit or miss. Miko's in the family were also rare, not only because girls were few but you had to have a _certain amount_ of spiritual power to be eligible for training. For example the last _miko_ who had an ounce of power before me was about a hundred years back, and the last miko that was any _good_ with their _spiritual power_ was two hundred years ago. The monk and miko training is passed down to both son's and daughter's (If they have any). The monk training because of the high chance of one of the son's becoming a monk, and the miko just in case someone has a daughter. It's a bonus if said daughter has the power.

Kyudo was suppose to be- in my clan- a miko's main fighting style since it proved to be a great anchor to control their power, it was also easier to move spiritual power into wood then it was with metal. Hence, why grandfather wanted me to do Kyudo _instead_ of Naginatajutsu and Battōjutsu, because, again, tradition.

I was the first girl born in a hundred years from a Higurashi that had spiritual power to become a miko. Grandfather and father were ecstatic when _another_ girl was born, but so far Kagome hasn't shown any signs of having spiritual powers yet. But grandfather has accepted that she probably doesn't have any.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you at least have to learn the art of _Kyudo_ so you may pass it down to the next generation." Grandfather said with a sagely nod. I hummed in agreement, _at least I don't have to give up my other two weapons training._ Because do you know how _hard_ it is to find a decent Battōjutsu teacher in this day and age? If one at all?

Very. VERY HARD.

"Does that mean we are done with Kyudo for the morning?" I questioned, to which grandfather nodded. I gave a small cheer, because I didn't have to do anymore shooting. He kinda glared at me.

"Now it's time for meditation." he said with a grin, making me pause in my little happy moment, and with humor in his voice said, "No falling asleep, or you'll have to do five more sets of shooting later on today." I slumped slightly at that, how mean. So, with a small sigh, I followed grandfather into the shrine towards the temple. As we went, grandfather had asked me if I wanted anything from the shrine storage house for a belated birthday present.

"Hmmm..." I hummed out as I thought over what I would like from the shrine storage. I had been in there many times before, helping grandfather clean all the heirlooms and airing the place out. There were a lot of things that caught my interest, but I think I know which one I would like. "May I have the sword of Murakumo?" I asked.

"The sword of Murokumo?" Grandfather asked, to which I nod. He hummed again in thought, "Are you sure you want the Sword of Murakumo? It is a national treasure, and it is usually avoided by it's unusual aura..." he trailed off, probably to see if I would change my mind or not. But I was determined to own the sword, it was because of it's unusual and dangerous aura that I was drawn to it in the first place.

"Yes!"

He just sighed, but nodded in acknowledgment that I wouldn't be changing my mind any time soon. With that settled, we arrived and went to the middle of the room, crossing our legs and meditated. Breathing in and out, clearing the mind, and letting go-

_**WHAM!**_

"ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!"

Grandfather squawked and fell forward in surprise from the temple door being slammed open. I jolted a bit and looked towards it with a smile as two small figures slammed into me, knocking me to the mat.

"Ah, Good morning, Kagome, Souta." I greeted my little brother and sister as I pushed myself off of the floor, with Kagome hanging on my neck and Souta hugging my middle.

Kagome, unlike me, had warm chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was like mine- that is, like fathers- Black, with a tint of blue to it in the right light. She also had fair skin, but her eyes were doe like, she got the shape from mother while I got the sharp eyes from father. Her hair was in twin tails today and reached her shoulder, it went well with her dark pink turtle neck, white skirt and flowery socks. She looked adorable.

Souta had short very dark brown hair, you could see the brown when it was sunny, along with light chocolate eyes. He also had mothers eye shape, making him look very innocent. His skin was a little tanner then ours because he liked playing outside. He was wearing light blue overalls, with a darker blue stripped short-sleeved shirt underneath. His cherub face just made me want to cuddle him.

Ah~ my siblings are so adorable.

"Kaname-nee~! It's time for breakfast~!" Souta said excitedly, his small arms still around my waist.

"And it took the both of you to tell me then?" I questioned, amused by the giddy look Souta was shooting at me. Kagome giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we weren't allowed to start eating until you and Gigi came back inside. And we figured that if we annoy him enough, then we could get back inside faster!" Kagome explained with a grin.

"B-But we barely got anything done today!" grandfather stuttered out with a frown.

"But Ame-nee-chan promised to take me and Souta to the shopping district after she's done with her Naginatajutsu training today~!" She whined and gave grandfather her puppy eye's look. "A-And Eri and Ayumi are waiting for me~! I'm not allowed to go without Nee-chan~!" she pouted.

"Yeah! And onee-chan promised to get me the new action figure I saw the other day~!" Souta said, joining in on giving our grandfather the look. I chuckled as I looked from my siblings to grandfather, it was obvious on who was going to win this little argument. So, with a reluctant sigh, he dismissed me from this morning's training. The two cheered and started to drag me back towards the house.

"Kagome, Souta, I don't remember teaching you two to be so devious." I said with a raised eyebrow. The two just gave a sheepish chuckle before dragging me faster.

"MAMA~! WE GOT ONEE-CHAAAAAN~!" The two chorused as they headed to the kitchen, sitting down to eat.

"Thank you, Souta, Kagome." Mother said with a small chuckle at them for their antics. He saw me and gave me a knowing smile, to which I shrugged at and sat down next to Kagome. "How was morning's training today, Ame-kun?" mother asked as she set the table, just as grandfather came in and sat himself down.

"Well...It was fine, but we did not get much done." I responded while looking at my sister, who was acting innocent as if she didn't interrupt my training. "I guess I shall have to make it up tomorrow then." I decided.

"Eeeeeeh~? But why?" Kagome asked with a frown. "You've been training with grandpa since as long as I can remember! Shouldn't you have been done by now?!" Kagome asked with frustration.

"Kagome-" I started, only for Souta to but in.

"Yeah! Onee-chan's really good at being a...a miko!" he said, stuttering slightly at forgetting the term for what I was. "Can't you just make her one, that way me onee-chan can play soccer together more often!" he complained with a pout. I felt bad because my miko training and Naginatajutsu along with my Battōjutsu take a lot of my time the last few months, and I don't spend as much time as I should with Souta and Kagome.

"Hmmm...I see...well..." Grandfather said, making me look at him questionably. He rubbed his chin in thought as he looked at me, "Well, honestly you did complete your training last year-" That was news to me! "and seeing as Kagome and Souta don't really seem too keen on becoming a miko nor monk-"

"No way! Why would I want to be a miko? Ah-" Kagome turned to me, "No offense Ame-nee."

"None taken."

"I don't want to be a monk!" Souta declared with a frown.

Grandfather just continued as if he couldn't hear us. "I don't really have a valid reason to not declare you a full fledged miko." he concluded with a nod of his head. My jaw dropped, what?

Just like that?!

Mother started to clap her hands excitedly as she jumped up and down in her seat, Souta cheered pumping his fist in the air as Kagome clapped her hands.

"Oh~! This calls for a celebration~!" mother said happily, "As a treat, I'll make you your favorite tonight Ame-kun~! And for desert, strawberry shortcake!" she declared, gaining some more cheer from the family as I was still in slight shock. I came out of it when I saw the time, remembering that I still had to master the Naginata I all but shoveled the food into my mouth. I almost choked a few times from eating so fast. Mother scolded me on how unladylike like it was to eat such a way, but I was in a hurry! My master didn't like it when I was tardy, and if I was I would have to stay an hour or two behind for 'wasting' his time even when I'm the best student he has!

….But for a sixty year old man he sure can hit like a twenty year old in their prime.

Seriously. Ouch.

"Finished! Mother may I be excused?" I asked hurriedly, she roll hers eyes but nodded. I quickly gathered my plates and put them in the sink and ran upstairs, I didn't bother to change out of my hakama, I needed them anyway for practice. Instead I stuffed a change of clothing into my messenger bag along with tennis shoes before headed straight for the bottom drawer in my closet, unlocking it- because I do not fully trust Souta to _not_ touch it- and pulling out my very own Naginata that my master had made me himself. It was still in it's midnight blue covering, one that was similar to a katanas or a kendo swords covering, but longer and a bit larger to fully cover my weapon. I strapped it to my back, grabbing a blue ribbon with the kanji for war at the end along with my bag and headed downstairs. "Mother! Grandfather, Souta, Kagome! I am heading off now!" I yelled out while replacing my hair tie with the ribbon. "Souta, Kagome, I'll be back later to take you shopping! But before that, make sure to help mother with getting the things necessary for the celebration later on today!"

"Yes Onee/Ame-nee-chan!" they both chimed as they still ate.

"Grandfather, I'll probably stop by the store, would you like anything?" I questioned while slipping on my black flats.

"Hm, If you could pick up the medication for my back from the pharmacy on your way there, it would be nice." he called back.

"Understood." I said as I got up and started out the door.

"Oh! Ame-kun, could you also pick up a carton of milk, we've also seemed to have run out of eggs."

"Yes, mother!" I called while stepping out. "I'll be back later~!" I called out as I ran towards the stairs and started to descend them. As soon as I went through the torii gate, a shiver went up my spine. Pausing a few steps down, I looked back at the red gates with a confused expression, _It must be colder then I though._ Was my answer before shrugging it off and continuing down the steps. A third of a way down was when things started to get a little ominous, the sky started to darken, the wind picked up making the trees howl. And I just felt _wrong_.

Then something happened. As I was halfway down and about to take a step something seemed to have shoved me from behind. Causing me to drop my bag to try and balance myself out.

It didn't work, I was falling forward down the steep step's leading to the shrine. I knew for a fact that a fall like this will kill me. It's not fair. If I died then I wouldn't get to see Kagome and Souta graduate, never see them get a boyfriend or girlfriend, never hear their laughs or see their faces, never know their children. Never see mother or grandfather again.

Never fulfill my promise to father.

As I thought of all of this, a burning sensation ripped through my body, especially at my forehead, causing me to tighten my hold on my cover strap and shut my eyes tight, waiting for the pain.

Then, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Third P.O.V.<strong>

That was the last day anyone saw Higurashi, Kaname. Hours later, when she had not come to practice, her master had called Kaname's home to inquire if she was sick. When her mother had said no, and informed him that she had in-fact left the house to attend she became concerned. She became even more worried when told that Kaname had never showed. Instantly she had called the police and informed them of her missing daughter, before waiting their arrival at the torii gate. Only to catch the sight of Kaname's bag halfway down the step's, her clothes and tennis shoes scattered.

The police search started that very day, and continued to look for the missing teen for weeks. Neighbors, schoolmates, club members, even regular visitors of the shrine were questioned if they had seen her or if she had any reason to have disappeared.

The family was distraught as no one had seen the eldest child. Not even a word about where should could be.

Her face was plastered on the news constantly for weeks. Her family handed out fliers with her picture on it, for people to keep just in case they hear or know anything about where she could be.

After three months, her picture stopped being put in the news.

Four months she was categorized as one of the many lost teenager by the residences of Tokyo.

The fifth, the police had stopped looking.

The sixth, she was officially declared dead by her school, which they held a memorial service for her. Kaname's master's had made a small shrine for his student and paid respects to the Higurashi family.

After a year had come and gone, the Higurashi residents finally accepted that she would not come back, that she was gone.


	2. Stalker-saaaaan!

You know what's funny? This was originally suppose to be a yaoi story, because I originally made Kaname a guy, and he wasn't suppose to end up in the feudal era until like in the middle of the inuyasha cannon. He was suppose to have come back home after he was done with collage, meeting inuyasha in a misunderstanding and becoming over protective of Kagome. He was also suppose to end up with either Koga or Sesshomaru. (I also juggled the thought of Inu-no-taisho for a moment or two)

I wasn't even going to post up this story because i was debating on which of my plot bunny's to act on. There were so many story idea's i had for different Anime's/Manga's. Most of them were Reincarnated SI story's, and they were all guy's (well, one or two of them were girls i think).

If your not interested in reading about my story idea's then go ahead and skip until you see the three x's

There was the Oc for Yu Yu Hakusho who was the twin brother of minamoto Shuuichi/Kurama that would have ended up with Jin, Hideki, or done taboo and pursued kurama.

Black butler had several: a Werewolf Oc that who either ended up with Phipps (He needs more love!), Undertaker, (Maybe but not likely) sebastian, Or Edward. An SI Reincarnated Reaper Oc with Undertaker or William (He also needs more love!). Another SI Reincarnated Oc but female this time that was Edwards twin sister, more then likely ends up with Phipps or Grey. And finally Male Oc SI of Madam red's son. i also played with the idea of having an Older brother Oc for Ciel, but then i'm like: "Nah, Then he would be head of the house and that would defeat the purpose of the story..."

KHR (I have a problem with this manga i swear...): was going to have a Big brother of Kyouya Oc, didn't know who to pair him with.

Fire Emblem awakening: Robin's twin, going after Lon'qu or Tharja (Because they are my husband and wifu!).

Kuroko No Basket: The twin of Kuroko, she was going to be the manager of the team...I think i paired her with Himuro?

Hoozuki No Reitetsu: Hoozuki's Husband (Thats right, you read it right), a Kitsune name Yoko. Or a female Oc (Never made a name for her) that was Nasubi's older sister that worked in the department and was Hoozuki's assistant.

Free!: Haru's Long lost twin, this...this was defiantly incest.

Hellsing: Another werewolf Oc, paired with Hans.

One Piece: Dizzy, biological daughter of whitebeard (C'mon, you telling me during all of his pirates day's, he's never banged a girl and or whore and not gotten her pregnant? As fucking if.) that end's up with Ace or Law. then there was the one about Mihawks Little brother...Didn't work out the kins for his, but he's still there. But he was a SI Reincarnated Oc.

And finally a Hetalia Story: One was a SI Reincarnated story of a new country formed, thus slightly fucking up some history, name Wulfsbaal and he was to be paired with either Italy or Norway (maybe even Arthur). The other was Aina, a 2P! story where she went to school with the 2P!'s. (we need more 2P! story's!)

There might have been more...I dunno (I don't remember the SnK one...somethin' about a child Oc, I'm also Pretty sure i had a Harry Potter one as well, she was suppose to be either slytherin or hufflepuff.), my fucking mind makes a lot of story's if i don't watch it.

xxx

Also, thanks for the support guys! i know some of you are frustrated from me not updating my reborn story, but i'm fucking stuck on how to introduce Len to the Varia.

Know any good Oc story's? Then please, leave it in a review, or send a message to me~! please, please, please, PLEASE Tell me about any Good SI or Reincarnated ones! I Love how people write themselves into the story's when they know whats going to happen, it makes things interesting~!

And i need something to read! God i'm so bored waiting for things to update!

ONWARD TO THE STORY! I ALREADY DID THE DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER, SO I DON'T THINK I NEED TO AGAIN!...BUT I WILL ANYWAY!

DISCLAIMER! ALL I OWN IS KANAME AND OTHER FUTURE OC'S!

* * *

><p>Because...A Stalker?<p>

I groaned as light hit my face. _Mother must have opened the curtains to my window again._ I thought as I scrunched up my nose, then turned over and curled up. I furrowed my brows as I heard the chirping and tweeting of birds, _she must have opened my windows as well_. It wasn't until I started to search for my covers, did I crack open my eyes in confusion. Because there was no covers, nor tatami mats, not even the touch of clothes that I forgot to put in the clothing hamper.

No, what I felt and saw was _dirt_.

And I am a hundred percent sure, that I do not have actual dirt- no not dust- in my room or house.

"What." I said out loud as I sat up straight. "...This is soil." I stated to no one in particular as my brain started to catch up. Blinking a few times, I started to panic as I shifted my eyes- _Why am I seeing a wall of Dirt? _I thought as confusion took over as I realized that I was in a giant _crater_. "What in the actual fu-?" Tilting my head to the side in question, I trailed my eyes up, only to be met a clear blue sky. "Again...WHAT. The. Hell is-...?" I started, pausing as I tried to take in the fact that I was in a _crater_ of all things. Honestly. What? Looking around, I was happy to see that my naginata was just a few feet from me, because I probably would have freaked out if I lost it. "Oh, there you are! Master would have killed me if I had lost you. And I am not fond of being hit over the head by a sixty year old man who is by far, past his prime and should not be able to hit like that..." _Not to mention it's the only offensive weapon I have to protect myself_. I thought while picking up my naginata and setting it on my back. So before the panic could again set in, again, I decided to get up and try to climb out of the crater, before finding out where the hell I am.

Because I can't hear any cars or people nearby, which is pretty impossible since I live in _Tokyo_ of all places. Once I finally got out of said crater, I didn't know what to feel when all I saw was trees...

So much trees...

"...Oya, oya?" I mumbled while patting myself down, cleaning off the dirt that clung to my hakama. "...well, look on the bright side...At least tree's can't harm me, and it doesn't seem like I'm dead." I muttered to myself before a thought hit me, "Or, if I am, then this is a _very_ peaceful looking afterlife." Because I remember falling down the shrine steps to my death. And logically, I should be dead since I couldn't regain my balance. I also specifically remember my life flashing before my eyes before everything went dark. Isn't that what people describe happens before they die? "Lucky~ I didn't feel any pain~" I said with a small relieved smile.

Father always did say to look on the bright-side of things, mostly because it kept the soul from getting tainted by doubt. _Hn?_ I thought- freezing my movements- as I felt someone watching me, I lifted my head and searched my surroundings with the intent to see if I could figure out where the gaze was coming from. "Oya? I should hope it is not a pervert or anything...I did promise mother that I would try and not use violence anymore." I hummed out. _shouldn't I be having a panic attack right about now?_ I thought as I remembered the movies and TV shows featuring people who suddenly wake up in strange places. _Shouldn't I be on my knees right about now, crying my heart out because I have no idea as to where I am? Because this was not where I last remember being? Because this Isn't _normal_?_ I thought while walking in a random direction when I didn't see anyone near. "But then again, Those usually showed useless women who couldn't fight..." _Women who _are_ normal._ I added mentally.

The...Forest? I was sure this was a forest, I don't hear any jungle animals that I've seen in the zoo, was thick. Not very because light still shone through the tree's, but it took me a while to have an idea as to what way I was going. I didn't find out until I saw I was facing the same direction as the moss on the trees. I have to say, flats were not ideal shoes when walking through a forest, but they were better then heels.

Heel's could go die.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet, the small little animals I saw run across my path every so often were adorable, and the sounds of birds was soothing to my ears. I saw the occasional bright stream of light peeking through. The feeling of being watched didn't leave me, so I assumed that whoever was watching me was also following. Sadly, every-time I stopped to try and find who it was they would hide fairly quickly. So I would just have to keep going, I was really hoping I was not kidnapped again. If it didn't work the first time when I was in elementary, then It wasn't going to work while I was in middle school. It wasn't until I put my focus on my surroundings did I realize that the stalker had a strange and powerful aura that was following me. I quirked a brow at that, and seeing as nothing has happened so far, I decided to just leave them be and enjoy the scenery. _Let's hope my naginata will give them warning that I won't just stand here and let them take advantage of me._ My good mood was only broken when I felt another presence up ahead, it had an aura like the first, but it was significantly weaker. "Ah...Is there two perverted stalkers? Maybe I will have to fight my way out." I sighed just as I past the tree line and saw something that made some but, at the same time, no sense to me.

I ended up in a field, a flowery field that was beautiful and was sure Kagome would have loved to see. But it was what was in the middle of the field that made me stare. _Is that a...?_ well, it was big, dark blue-green skin that looked filthy, three fingers with hook like claws at the end, horns, grotesque jagged teeth poking out of it blood stained mouth, red beady eyes, and wearing a loincloth of all things. A _tiger_ printed loincloth at that. It was eating something, I couldn't be sure, but I think it was a dear or something...

_….An...Ogre?_ I thought in shock. I grew up on Grandfather and father telling me tales of demons of different kinds, the more common one known to everyone were the ogre ones. It fit the description...kinda. It was far more uglier then the pictures. And where the hell was its club? My shock wore off, and a sense of calm started to take over as the fact that ogres are _real_ tried to stick._ Because, if ogres are real, then doesn't that mean __**all**__ of the youkai are real?_ I've always thought they were real, but I've never gotten a chance to prove it since there were none near the shrine or anywhere in Tokyo. Or alive.

I knew it!

Grandfather absolutely owes me! He lost the bet! Now I get to have a few day's off from training when I get back to the shrine.

"Mortal~" It grumbled out, catching my attention again with a jolt.

It was moving towards me...

"Ah...I shouldn't have been standing here for so long." I muttered while taking a step back, _Did the aura just seem slightly annoyed?_ I wondered, casting a quick glance behind me before returning my attention to the demon. I was hoping I could go back into the forest and lose it, but it uprooted a tree and threw it towards me. I gasped while throwing myself out of the way, pressing my hand to the ground and righting myself back up with a flip. I glanced at the tree.

**It was embedded into the ground.**

"An Onnas flesh~" The ogre said with a creepy that made me frown slightly. "How fortunate, a nice treat after my meal. Now I do not have to travel far to get what I desire."

"You will not have me as a treat! I will not- and refuse to- let myself be taken down by something as disgusting as you, demon!" I stated with a scrunched up face at the thought of this demon eating, much less, _touching_ me. "Come any closer I will destroy you!" He didn't seem to take me seriously, because he started to chuckle as he came closer. Now I have to admit, I was slightly bullshitting it.

Because, It's not like I was _trained_ to _fight_ an _ogre_ specifically in my _miko_ training.

I narrowed my black eyes at him, "You think something is funny?" I asked while taking my naginata off my back, slipping my hand inside the cover and gripping the pole.

"What can you- a mere mortal- do to me? An Onna at that?" He laughed before lunging, "I CANNOT WAIT TO HEAR YOUR SCREAMS!"

_How insulting._ I thought as I dodged again, slipping out my naginata, twirling it before getting into my stance. _But, I don't exactly have experience fighting youkai, now do I?_ With a huff I charged at it, raising my weapon before slashing down. I was very surprised on how sturdy it's skin was, but not sturdy enough to not bleed. It yowled and struck out at me. I was able to block it in time but I was smaller, not to mention physically weaker despite how much I worked out, so I was sent flying. "Fuu~" I exhaled as I landed on my back, I blinked before having to roll to the side as it claws smashed into the spot where I just was. _Close_. I thought, but then realized that the demon had an opening, so I took it by righting my weapon and stabbing upwards. The blade went deep into his ribs, earning a roar of pain as it stepped back, pulling itself off of my weapon and clenching it's ribs to try and stop the bleeding.

"**BITCH**!" he shouted as I got up, not sure _why_ I seemed surprised that a youkai just cursed at me. After all, if regular _humans_ cursed at me, then why _shouldn't_ youkai?

"I am no _female dog_!" I retorted as we both lunged at each other again.

As we fought, I noticed that I wasn't as fast as I usually am when I do fist-fights at school. _Hm, I might still be recovering from waking up in that crater._ I looked over my enemy before glancing down at myself, realizing with a little amount of pride that I got more hit's in then he did. Yet, he had not gone down yet, I figured I could take him down if I just embedded my power into my weapon, doing what miko's were suppose to do...

But...

I've never had time to practice embedding my powers into my katana or my naginata while fighting. My master told me he would not allow it, since his training was _his_ time to teach me _Naginatajutsu_ and _Battōjutsu_, not for me to practice being a miko._ Maybe if I can pin him down with my weapon long enough, I could push in a pulse of purification through my naginata_. I thought while deflecting his claw hand and striking out with my leg, causing him to dodge it since I put a little of my power in my foot. Thinking on how exactly I was going to have it immobilized I remembered that I had some sutras, that I made myself, in the sleeves of my kimono. I hopped a few feet back, getting a good distance between me and the demon as I grab some of them, fanning them out.

Who would have thought grandfathers paranoia abut the evils of the world would come in handy?

_I should thank him profoundly when I get back._ I thought as I embedded my power into them to make them more deadly, before throwing them at it. I was really surprised when they actually worked, they started to practically burn into it's flesh as sparks traveled along it body.

Seeing as grandfathers sutras never worked, I just kinda assumed...

Well then, it seems I also owe grandfather an apology. With the beast temporarily immobilized, I put as much power into my blade as I could, and as fast as I could. I was aiming for his neck, but the sutras burned to cinders from the amount of spiritual power I put in, letting it move it's arm to block my naginata from piercing his damnable neck. Instead, I ripped his arm off with a twist and jerk of my blade.

He screamed in rage, swinging his other hand at me and clipping my forearm. "Tch." I clicked my tongue, feeling the trickling sensation of warm blood seeping down my arm and staining my kimono sleeve red. In it's rage, the ogre seemed to have gotten more powerful from the emotion since his aura grew. Not so much that it was overbearing, but enough to give it a boost in speed. My eyes widened as I turned and started to dodge out of the way. "NOPE." I stated out loud as it almost grabbed my leg if habit engrained by my master didn't kick in and save my butt. "_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshi__**-!?**_" I chanted before having to slide under the arm coming at me. It barely skimmed my nose as I passed under it. But, seeing as it was an opportunity, I couldn't resist hacking off part of its flesh, exposing muscle and bone.

I will state, with no amount of shame, that I may have threw up in my mouth a bit at the sight. "...How horrid. Does this always happen when using sutras?" I questioned. "UWAH!" I yelped as it threw _another __**fucking**__ tree at me! _"Right, stay focus Kaname." I reminded myself as I got back up, readying a few more sutras. How sad was it that I could make paper hit the marks, but not an arrow?

I think god may have had pity on me, for one of the sutras I threw landed on both of it's eyes and and literally burned them to the point they _melted_. Even I shuddered at the thought of my eye's melting for a bit. _It can't see me, but it can still smell me_. I thought as it still screamed in agony. I pursed my lips, _I should end this right here and now before it get's any darker._ The sun was already setting. How long did this exactly last? With a huff, and determination to get at least somewhere safe to rest, I ran towards it. Raising my naginata while putting a large portion of my power into it, I used all of my brute strength to cleave it's head right off as I brought it down.

THUD!

I stared, making sure that it was actually dead, before relaxing. I shuddered as the adrenaline left my body, letting me feel the sting of my wounds, the ache of my muscles, and worst, my fatigue. I slumped to the ground with an exhausted yawn.

This was bad, I was to tired to even move away from the corpse. If I didn't, the smell of rotten flesh will attract unwanted attention, and then they could possibly harm me. I started to crawl away from the corpse, but my vision started to get fuzzy, so, with my arm's failing to support me, I tumbled to the ground.

The last thing I remembered, were black plated boots, and a deep enchanting voice.

"Hn, pathetic."

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Le dream<em>**

* * *

><p>"Kagome?" a ten year old Kaname asked as she watched he little sister try and hold back tears. Kaname was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt, a red sweater vest over it,white ankle length billowy skirt with small ruffles at the end, and red and white flats on her feet. There were tears and dirt all over her clothes, along with small splatters of blood here and there. Her hair, that her mother had spent an hour to braid and tame, was now disheveled and messy. Small scratches and a bruise was on her face. Kaname frowned in worry as Kagome continued to look at the floor, shaking in fear. "Kagome?" she tried again as she stepped towards her beloved sister.<p>

"N-Nee-chan..." Kagome whimpered out, she, unlike her sister, was perfectly fine except for the red hand print on her left cheek. Kaname bent down and picked her up, her overalls and jacket were perfectly clean, so Kaname didn't want to dirty her precious sister too much. She ignored how Kagome flinched slightly at contact. "C-Can we go h-home?" Kagome whimpered with a small hiccup while burying her face into the crook of Kaname's neck and shoulder. She _refused_ to look at all the body's around the them, the body's of the men who took her and Kaname from the park they were playing at. She didn't _want_ to see the blood, nor did she want to admit that her _sister_ had done all of this in _a fit of rage_ when they had slapped Kagome across the cheek for crying.

She _couldn't_ hear the groans of pain the men were in.

She _didn't_ hear the sickening sounds of_ bones snapping_, _or_ the sound of _flesh_ _tearing_.

No, not even the _cold_ _smile_ that was on her sisters face as she did all of this, or the small disinterested_ hum_ that left her lips as they had _begged for forgiveness_.

After all, her sister was so _gentle_ and _kind_. That was why everyone liked her, because she would _never hurt a fly_. Her sister hated violence.

"Of course Kagome." Kaname replied with a calm face, as if she didn't just do something so _horrendous_ and _twisted_. Kaname started to walk towards the exit, clutching Kagome tightly to herself, "Kagome."

"Y-Yes?"

"Keep quiet about this from mother, neh?" She said. It was a subtle _command_ that Kagome picked up on, a command from her dear older sister. "We don't want mother to worry, she's already stressed out as it is lately with keeping up with Souta. And Grandfather needs his rest after that nasty fall from trying to repair the shingles on the temple roof." she said with a warm look in her black eyes.

Kagome stared at her, able to lift her head now that they were out of the building, before nodding. After a few minutes walking, Kagome finally decided to ask the question that was on her mind. "Neh, Kaname-nee?" when she received a hum Kagome continued. "W...Why did you...make them..." she paused and took a calming breath as she felt the tears build up in her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Because they hurt my cute little imouto. I don't like to hurt people, Kagome, but they laid their hands on you, so I did what was needed." she answered right away with a straight face, keeping her eyes sharp and senses alert for any threat to the two children. "Anyone who threatens the safety of our family, will have to deal with me. So, if anyone ever bothers you, then come to Onee-chan and I'll straighten them out for you, okay?" She said as Kagome nodded her head.

When they arrived home, their mother fussed and worried over them. Kaname had told her that they had played in the woods around the shrine for a bit and that Kaname had fallen over a branch, rolling down the hill before stopping. Emiko had bought it and scolded the two to be more careful before telling them to clean up for dinner. The following day's progressed as usual, the morning news the next day reported of five men found in a burned down building.

Kagome never said a word to her mother or family about what happened. She had come to believe that what she had seen was nothing but a bad dream, because her sister could _never_ look so _demonic_ and scary as she did in the dream.

"Oya?" Kagome heard Kaname say, turning to see her sister staring at the tv, not a shred of actual interest of care in her eyes, "Those poor souls." she commented before looking at Kagome with a grin. "Kagome~ Mother said that she was taking us out to watch a movie today~! So, let's go and get ready!" Kagome cheered as she got up and followed her sister upstairs to get ready to leave.

Yes, Kagome refused to acknowledge the fact that the building in the news looked _exactly like the one in her dream_.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slowly, I was a bit dazed as I laid there on the ground, staring at the sky. I furrowed my brows, because it seemed like it was early in the morning. <em>Didn't I collapse when night was falling?<em> I questioned myself. It was pretty lucky that I didn't get mauled by a wolf or something. "...Ow..." I mumbled as pain flared through my body. Sighing, I struggled to sit up right, after a few attempts I was able to stay up right without falling over. Blinking, I looked around and- to my surprise- found myself in a different clearing. How did I know? Well, the lack of ogre corpse was one hint, the other was that there was a tree in the middle of this flower meadow. The tree I seemed to have been laying underneath. "How did I get here, I wonder..." it was then that I noticed my naginata laying just beside me, when I reached over towards it I was surprised at the sight of my arm. It was bloody, but when I picked off the crusted blood my wound was healed.

I stared for a minute or two, wondering how that even happened. Unless I was unconscious for longer then just a night. But then, that wouldn't exactly explained how it healed up without getting infected.

"Strange." I hummed out, grabbing my beloved weapon, stabbing it into the ground and using it as a crutch to stand up. Sighing, I decided to keep going to try and find some form of civilization, as I walked/hobbled I thought about my family.

Was Kagome alright? What about Souta? Is he crying along with mother over me at the moment? Is grandfather doing one of his famous 'Higurashi clan prayer that's been passed down through generation's of monk's and miko's since the beginning of time itself' for those who are lost to return with sake and a lot of chanting? Probably. Does anyone at school even care? Most importantly, will my teachers let me make up the test's we were suppose to have done today?

Was it ridiculous that I was worried about my goddamn scores, of all things, while lost in the woods with demons roaming about? Maybe. But in my defense, I worked hard to get the first ranking in the school and district. I guess I could let Sanada have first place for a while before I come back and beat it out of her.

And I meant by being better then her in _tests_, not _actually_ beating her up. Stop thinking so violent.

Master is going to beat my ass into the ground once I get back. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a familiar aura made itself known. "Oya? Am I right to assume it was you, youkai-san, that I should thank for moving me to a different area?" I questioned. I didn't get a response, but I knew it was still there. So with a shrug I continued on my way.

Only a few minutes later did my stomach make itself known, making me jolt slightly in surprise as I was not expecting that. "Oh. I have not eaten since yesterday morning." how could I have forgotten to eat? Sighing again for the hundred time today- I'm surprised I haven't sighed all of my happiness away- I thought about what to do about this. Logically I should make a fire and catch something to eat. But realistically I don't know how to skin and clean an animal, I could gut a fish, but that's as far as I could probably do."Tch. Now I regret not going and taking up father's offer on survival training all those years ago." I said in irritation. The only reason I declined was because I never thought it would be a useful skill to have, because face it, why would I need that if I was going to stay in Tokyo of all places? Am I being punished for declining the offer? Is this some kind of joke? 'Oh, lets just make a scenario where Kaname has to be _stranded one day in a forest _where _demons_ roam about, even though she _doesn't have survival skills past __**gutting a fish**_'.

Yeah.

Fucking _hilarious_.

"Right. The bright side of this..." I trailed off as I tried to find a bright side in this. "Hm...Well...I can gut a fish." I muttered lamely as I gave up and just tried to find a river or something. I had the distinct feeling that the youkai was enjoying my struggle in finding food. Bastard. It took a few minutes, and some embarrassing moments of running into trees or tripping on roots, but I finally found a river. Better yet, a river with fish! _Hm, first thing first, making a fire?_ I thought as I stared at the water where a few fish were seen. I nodded, yes a fire first, because the fish will start to smell if I tried to make one after I catch them. "I should hope I can catch them, it has been a while since I've done this...not since souta's 4th birthday I believe." I mused as I looked around for dry branches and rocks to make a fire pit. Don't want to burn don the forest after all.

Once that was done I put them together and wondered how I could make a fire. Tilting my head to the side, I stared at the pile of wood, hoping that it would reveal its secrets to me. Sadly, it did no such thing so I had to try the old fashion way.

Rocks.

"Hmmmmm..." I held up two rocks, one in each hand, before quickly striking them together. Nothing. Frowning I stared at the rock's, I'm guessing I didn't do it hard enough, so I struck them together again, but with much more force. I was rewarded with a spark, causing me to grin. "Hmp. And the movies make it seem hard." I said smugly as I struck it a few more times in quick succession, getting a small flame alight. I fed it some of my sutras, mentally asking grandfather for forgiveness, to make the fire grow. "Okay, now for the fish." I said as I got up and started to untie my hakama, I did not want to get it wet, folding it up and doing the same with my kimono. That just left me in orange boy short's underwear with a matching frill lined bra. Oh if mother could see me now, she would be yelling at me to cover up. I stepped into the water- which was freezing by the way- and looked for the closest fish. Waiting for one to come near me, once in striking distance I quickly shot my hand out, hooking my fingers, and slapping the fish out of the water onto the bank.

"Oh...It worked!" I said in surprise before smiling. "Still got it!" I declared before looking for another fish, this one seemed smarted then the last one. I had to dig my finger into it's gill to actually get it out before throwing it on land, one last fish would be all I need. I yelped as I slipped on a rock and was completely soaked. "GAH!" I yelled while sitting back up, hugging myself to keep warm. "Cooooooold~! Coldcoldcoldcold!" I chanted as I decided that the fish could live another day, and that I was perfectly fine with just two, as I made my way back towards the fire. Rubbing my arms didn't really do much, but at least it did something as I neared the fire.

* * *

><p>Later on, I was still walking through the forest, but this time I decided to follow the river in hope of finding people. The youkai still followed me, and I would glance at it's direction from time to time, but they never came out. I took note of every plant and bush I passed, some of it looked familiar from books that I've read, others seemed like the things that grandfather would use in his rituals. I would talk to the youkai following me some times when I was bored, never answers back, but it was comforting that there was somethingsomeone there with me as I traveled. It never had a hostile aura, except when I poked fun at it, but other then that it was calm and didn't seem to want to hurt me. I tried to ask if it would help me find a city or town, but it just seemed confused as to what I was talking about.

"Well, do you at least know if we are anywhere near Tokyo?" I questioned as I yet again tried to get it to talk, that way I know if it's a he or she. I stopped under a tree where I felt it was waiting for me to pass, looking up. I saw white and I think golden eyes staring down at me.

"...'To-kee-oh'?" he- it sure sounds male- questioned with a smooth voice.

"Y...You've never heard of Tokyo...?" I questioned a little a little nervously, everyone knew where Tokyo was. But this man seems to never have heard of it. I saw the eyes narrow. "Tokyo, Japan?...in the Pacific ocean?"

"No." he said bluntly. I gulped, maybe because he was a demon? But I know we're in japan, he's speaking Japanese for kami-sake! But if thats so then HOW DOES HE NOT KNOW TOKYO?!

_Come to think of it, that ogre was also speaking Japanese as well, huh?_ I thought, looking back on it. Taking a deep breath, and calming down my heart, I decided that this could be dealt with later. First and foremost, getting to civilization and finding my way to Tokyo.

But...i have the strangest feeling I wont find it.


	3. Oh, hey It's not burned to the ground

FEW! Heres the next chapter~!

* * *

><p>Because...It's a village...?<p>

I was fairly sure it's been a week...or two...I'm not really sure, but I know it's been more then a week, since I've woken up in that field with youkai-san stalking me every step of the way.

Whats that you say? Shouldn't I have found a village or at least people by now?

Yeah, well, I found _a_ village some time ago.

A _village_ that was _burned to the ground_ and had _slaughtered_ body's _everywhere_. Was it a youkai? Nope. By what I could tell- with the distinct _lack_ of _youkai_ anywhere and that this was fairly recent- it was bandits. I was was horrified and shocked by what I found as I had walked through the village. My companion- who _refuses_ to let me _see_ him- stayed in the forest, he said he had no interest nor care about the slaughtered villagers. So, I had gone in alone, and the sight...

Was not _as_ disturbing as I thought. I had not really _felt_ anything. That thought had made me pause in my walking, because I felt that my lack of concern or care should be worrying, especially for a miko. But then, I remembered something.

I had done _far_ worse then what the bandits had when I was _younger_. The bandits _only_ cut their heads off, or sliced through their guts, and I knew _what_ had befallen some of the naked women I saw. But, again,_ I've done worse in general_. Most of their deaths were clean and swift, they didn't suffer _too_ much.

Me, I had practically _tortured_ the people who laid their _eye's_- or god forbid _hands_- onto my younger siblings. I had broken arm's that wandered _too close to __**my**__ mother,_ I had damaged internal functions of teenagers who _disrespected_ and _taunted_ _**my**_ _grandfather_. I had also mentally scarred a few women in the park who _dared_ to _shun_ and _scorn_ my family because _**my**__ mother _was a widow and raising us on_ her own_, who talked about how _disgraceful_ she was.

One of them had, _unfortunately_, died _**unexpectedly**_.

I had taken the time to at least bury them, it was the least I could do and not let their corpse get eaten by crows, or demons. It took two day's to complete, I had to pause in my work sometimes whenever I came across a child's body, then there was also the fact that the village itself had me shocked. These were old style houses that are no longer in use in japan, at least in Tokyo or near it, not for a while. Then there was the fact that I could see Mt. Fuji in the same direction that I usually see it from my home.

I was in _Japan_.

Just not in _my_ time period. The youkai was at least considerate enough to tell me the date. The fucking _Feudal era_ of all time periods?

_ Really?_

Well, after I was done with giving them all a prayer, I continued on my way to find a different village. I had no idea how I was suppose to get home, and I guess that realization brought me into a depression. I was aware that he was watching, I didn't really _care_. I would never see my family again.

Never hear grandfathers tell us a story about every little thing we had. Or hear mothers voice, trying to wake me up to get to school or go to grandfathers lessons. Souta's insistence on me playing soccer with him, or getting him a toy he saw on tv, or begging me to show him my naginata. Kagome telling me about what she's done in school, or her newest crush was, or asking me about how she looked. I'll even miss her complaining about her homework and tests.

It wasn't until early yesterday that I decided to not wallow in grief, I was going to try and find a way back home.

I couldn't _bare_ the _thought_ of some _unruly_ disgusting _**boy**_ tainting my _sweet_ sister, or some _bitch_ of a girl wrapping Souta around her_** disgusting finger**_. Or worst yet, a _man_ trying to take _advantage_ of _mother_ and _grandfather_, to try and grab the shrine or the _**clan fortune for themselves!**_

Sadly, I had to first find a place to stay until I have _some_ sort of clue as to how to get back to my time period. I _know_ there's a way, if I ended up here then surely there's a way _back_.

Which, had brought me to today.

It was currently night, and I had set up camp in a small clearing with a fire a few feet away from myself. Youkai-san was lounging in a few tree's from the one I was laying under. _Well, at least he hadn't left._ But that just brought up questions, why in the world was he even following me? He doesn't seem to care for humans.

I mean, he kinda stated that when we reached that village and all...

Sooo...Yeah? Why is he following me?

_He must be bored_. I concluded because face it, a demon who's lived kami knows how long? Yeah, I would probably be bored enough to stalk a human as well.

"youkai-san," I called out as I watched the flames, I felt his eyes on me. "should you not be home right now? With your clan? Or family?"

Silence, before he spoke. "I could say the same about you, onna."

_He avoided the question._ I noted with an eye roll. "Heh, I would be glad to be back home to be with my clan," I stated as I smiled slightly at the memory of Kagome and Souta smiling at me. "But, it seems that I will not be able to." I muttered, but I'm sure he heard me. "That is, unless of course, you know of a way to travel through time?" I asked a little hopeful, if anyone knew of such a means to get home then a demons who's lived for hundreds of years should, shouldn't they?

"Hn."

_Was that a yes or a no? _I thought in amusement, it was kinda hard getting this demon to talk, let alone hold up a conversation when all his answers comes in 'hm's, 'hn's, and 'Onna' in varying degrees of annoyance of boredom.

"..." I glanced over to the tree he sat in, "Tell me, youkai-san, why you don't show yourself to me?" Because he has been adamant in only allowing me colorful glimpses of himself. "Are you grotesque? Disfigured?" No answer but I felt his annoyance flare up in his youkai, "No? Are you ashamed, then, of having eye's laid on you? Maybe you're shy?" I scoffed, "What am I saying? You sound fairly confident to be shy of all things."

"_Onna_, I should warn you to stop meddling in things that do _not_ concern you." he warned in that smooth silky voice. I raised a brow in his direction, only seeing his amber eyes reflecting the fires light.

"I should think it does since you, for reason's that eludes me, seem to be following me." I pointed out, only to see his eyes narrow in warning. _He avoided the question again. Maybe he just doesn't think it's worth the effort to show himself to me?...But it takes a lot more effort for him to stay hidden from my sight...I think._

"I am merely seeing how long you will survive." he stated with a small growl in his voice, "It is obvious you do not know how to fend for yourself seeing as you barely caught fish to eat. It is a wonder that you survived the ogre."

….

….

"Does that mean that you _saw_ me in my _undergarments_ and practically _nude_?" I asked in shock, also kinda surprised that he watched that whole thing.

_Embarrassment_ you say? Why in the _world_ would I be _embarrassed_ by _my_ body? Sure, I _may_ have a few _scars_ littering my body, and sure I may have more _muscle_ on me then an _average_ fifteen year old girl should, thus not having a _smooth flat stomach_ that most males are _attracted_ to. But I'm _proud_ of how my body looks.

And I'm fairly certain that the _long lived youkai_ I am currently talking to has _seen_ naked woman before, and he's _obviously_ not attracted to me, so no worry's.

He didn't bother to answer me anymore that night. No matter, I won't push.

I can wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Skipuuu~!-<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was the next day when we- or more over '<em>I'<em> I guess- found a village. One that was _intact_, it was small but it was better then nothing. It was hidden in the forest, and near where the river flows, the first thing I noticed about the place was that there was a shrine on a highly elevated hill near the edge of the village boarder, that was snuggled by trees, looking over the rest of the village. It seemed to be a farming village, enough of the trees were cut down and removed to allow a fair amount of room for fields along with areas for livestock to roam. Tilting my head I looked up to the tree that my companion was in. "I assume that you will not come into the village with me then?" I stated more then asked.

"Hn."

with a shrug I started to walk into the village, as I did I noticed that there were smaller amounts of youkai in the forest, they seemed to be fixed onto the village. As I arrived at the edge of the village, I noticed a couple of _talismans_ on a few of the trees, weak spiritual power radiated off of them. _Hn? They seem to be connected... I_ observed, seeing a faint shimmer in the air. I tilted my head in curiosity as I saw that they did in fact connect to one another. The whole thing seem to create a dome around the village, _A barrier perhaps?_ I thought, then shrugged and walked past it and straight into the village itself. I glanced from the corner of my eyes at the villagers who had stopped what they were doing when they saw me, whispering and staring at my naginata and clothing. I hummed in thought as I saw a child look in wonder as he stared at me.

It wasn't until an elderly man walked up to me did everyone completely stopped what they were doing and started to slightly crowed around me. The old man was slightly hunched over, a wooden cane in hand, he seemed a bit older then my grandfather. He wore a plain blue kimono, his hair was grey and the top of his head was balding, what hair he had left was pulled into a small pony tail at the base of his neck. His eyes looked like dots, but I think it only looked like that because he was squinting.

"Hello, my lady miko, what brings you to our humble village?" the elder man said, a bit of a wheeze in his breath. The villagers seemed to have taken a step closer at this, probably wondering the same thing.

"Hn, well, I have been a bit lost as of late and was looking for a village to see if I could gain directions back to my family..." I drawled as I looked at each villager before looking back at the man. I'm assuming he is the leader of this village. "But, it has come to my attention that I may never get back to my family, for I did wake up in the forest when I was suppose to have been with grandfather." I stated, a bit of a lie. "I had hoped to find a village day's ago that I could stay in for a bit until I figured out what to do." I said with a small shrug.

The villagers started to whisper again before the man talked. "How unfortunate, my condolences lady miko." he said with a small bow, to which I quirked a brow at. "Ah, forgive me, I have not introduced myself, I am Kensuke, the leader of this small village."

_Ah, I was right then._ I thought as I bowed my head to him. "Hello, I am Kaname." I introduced myself, I stared at kensuke as he seemed to hesitate in what he wanted to say next. After a few moments of him not saying anything, I tilted my head to the side. "Yes? Do you have something to say, Kensuke-san?" I asked.

"Well...I do, It is that, we would be happy to accommodate you here in the village, but we have a problem."

"And what is that?"

"There has been a demon that has been plaguing the village's in the area for the past few months, my lady." he said as his eye's went to the floor, at this the villagers seemed to have wilted and seemed very depressed. "It comes every few moons and terrorizes us, eating the woman and children of the village. Our last miko had tried to stop the beast, but she was defeated and devoured before our very eyes." He said regretfully, this statement had some of the remaining women in tears. _They must have been very close to their last miko._ I noted before humming as I looked back at him. "I fear, that if the ogre is not slain then we will all perish by the next moon cycle. The other villages have already fallen to the beast, some eaten to the last child, while others abandoned from fear."

"Then why do you not abandon this place as well?" I questioned curiously. He seemed to have deflated at that, he seemed very pained at the thought of leaving. _Was it because his ancestors reside here?_ I wondered.

"We cannot abandon our home, where would we go? The nearest village that still has life is a months walk from here, and even if we did try then it would be for not. The forest is thick, once it protected us from bandits because of the demons residing in it, and the demons had never bothered us for long because of our last miko's protective barrier that surrounded the village. Sadly, the barrier was weakened by the ogre, letting the demons into the village. The forest is no longer safe for us."

I furrowed my brows at this, _how sad_. I thought as I looked towards the forest surrounding the village. _The forest that protected them will also be their demise._ Pity.

…..

….

_….Wait a minute...'Ogre'? _I thought. No, it's just a coincidence. What are the chances of it being the same one I fought a few weeks ago? "Excuse me kensuke, but this ogre, did it have blue-green skin, black claws, red eyes, and wearing a tiger loincloth?" I questioned to which he nodded. I stared at him for a moment. _Huh, I accidentally saved a village from extinction._ I thought, _it seems that the chances of that were very high._ "I see, well then it seems to have to worry no more for I have already slain that ogre some time past." I stated.

The gasps that answered me were all I had as a warning before they started to cheer and thank me profoundly. Dear, even the children ran out form behind their mothers and ran at me, hugging my legs and crying in relief, or staring in awe at me.

This was uncomfortable.

Celebrating.

They were celebrating that the demon is gone. Sake was going around, children playing games and happily eating the sweets made by some of the older generation, the women were dancing with their loved ones. They pt tables and lanterns out, food that could be spared- because of the decrees of population they had more food then usual- along with some meat that should be considered a luxury. _They should really preserve what little food they have left._ I was at a table with kensuke and some of the men who were curious on how I beat the youkai. Some of the women left a little earlier then the rest, when I inquired as to why the elder told me that they had volunteered to clean out and refurbish a room from the temple. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to sleep in the temple of the old miko, but I was assured that it was the least they could do.

So, with a shrug of my shoulders I thanked him and retired to the shrine. Once I got there I was surprised on how small it was, not that it wasn't big or anything, just...it was smaller then my family's shrine. _Actually it seems about the same size._ I noted while walking along the outside towards where I suspected my room would be, I only found it when I heard the chattering of women setting it up for me.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Ame-nee-chan, whats this?" a five year old Kagome asked, her small ponytail fluttering lightly in the wind. Her eye's peered down at the silver ring with words carved around it. Adjusting her pale blue summer dress as she shifted in the grass.<p>

"It's a ring." Kaname answered with a giggle, she grinned at the pout she received. "It's a ring, that I made you. Grandfather and father were teaching me incantation's today, so I thought I would carve one of them into a ring and give it to you, for protection." She explained, her hair in a bun, and a bow set to the side. She was taking a break from training, and seeing as their birthday was in a few day's, she decided to just give Kagome her present early. "It's so that you will always have a piece of me with you, no matter where you go."

Kagome looked back down at the ring her dear older sister gave her, she smiled widely while putting it on her thumb. She frowned when the ring was too big to fit on any of her fingers, this just made Kaname laugh.

"Here, just go ask mother for a piece of string or something, then you can wear it around your neck until it fits on your finger." Kaname giggled.

"Ame-kun!" a male voice called as the door to the backyard opened. Kagome jumped up from her spot and launched herself at the males leg, wrapping her arms around it and giggled. "Ah! Kagome, what are you doing?" he said amused, leaning down and patting her head. "nani? What has my little princess in a good mood?"

"She got her present early, Fa-"

* * *

><p>"-ther..." I mumbled, my eyes drifting open to see an unfamiliar ceiling above me. "...Eh?" I blinked a few times, then it came back to me. "Oh...The shrine..." I mumbled, then looked towards the rice doors, blinking when I saw that it was opened.<em> I don't remember opening that. <em>I then slowly got up, stretching as I did, because sleeping in a futon is so much more nicer then on the ground in the woods. I paused at the familiar youkai that seemed close, it seemed to be coming from outside of my room. Wondering what he was doing so near a human village, I crawled towards the door, opening it wider and looking up at the tree he seemed to have settled into. Glowing amber eye's were very noticeable compared to the dark night. Even if there's a full moon.

"Oh, youkai-san, I'm surprised that you willingly came into a human village." I stated. I then tilted my head to the side, letting my long hair somewhat cover my face and some of my body. I saw his eyes flicker over my person before meeting my gaze. "Hm? What is it?"

"Have you no shame?" he questioned, and little scorn could be heard from his voice, probably from my lack of clothing since I was sleeping in just my underwear.

"Of my body? No." I answered with a small shrug, deciding to lean against the door frame, arms crossed and looking in his general area. He just seemed to glare at me._ Hn, don't see why he's annoyed and frustrated._ I thought, I just chalked it off as a moral thing that was common in this time period. (Well, and modern as well, but I never really followed those either.) Then it was silent, seeing as I really didn't have much to say, and he didn't seem to care since his eyes moved towards the moon. It was fairly comfortable silence, just the sounds of insects and the few wild life that were near the river, along with the rustles of the trees. "Tell me, youkai-san," he didn't look away from the moon, but I knew he was listening. "What is your name?"

He glanced at me for a moment before going back. "Why."

"Because, I doubt you want to be referred as 'youkai-san' forever. I know that I do not want to be call 'Onna' any longer." I reasoned, looking up at the stars and recognizing a few constellations. I was pretty sure that I saw the big dipper...Or was it the little one? "Higurashi, Kaname." I said. He stared at me this time, "My name."

…

…

"Sesshomaru." he grunted before going back to staring at the night sky. I felt my mouth quirk into a small smile.

* * *

><p>I only intended to stay in that village for a few day's, a week at most, and I was surprised that Lord Sesshomaru (He had informed me that he ruled the western part of japan) had decided to stay as well. He mostly only visits in the afternoon when I'm tending the temple garden or fixing up the temple itself, or at night, always when it is just the two of us and he sits in the same tree. He once asked me if I was planning to leave anytime soon, if I was going to stay in this village. At first, I had said 'No', that I would leave in a few moons and was only fixing the temple up for their next miko, and I had asked why he seemed to have brought it up.<p>

He answered with: 'Because you seemed to not have noticed that you have been here more then a few moon's already'...

And he was right, I was staying far beyond what I had decided, and I should probably leave before I got too comfortable. Afterall, I was on a mission to figure out a way home. Back to my mother, grandfather, and my adorable otouto and imouto. My mind was set that I would leave at sunset the net day, giving me time to get what I needed to travel...

But...

Demons that were strong enough to pass the damaged barrier had come and terrorized the village one morning. I could hear the screaming of the women as these specific demons targeted children, I was practicing my archery at the time, grandfather had taken the time to train me in the art, and I didn't want to give it up since it's one of the only things I have left from my family.

A young man had ran up to the temple yard, heaving and looking terrified. He had been frantic and begged me for help. I didn't waste much time as I gathered up all the arrows I could and ran towards the front of the temple. Once I saw a little girl, a girl that was souta's age, being chased by what seemed like a spider demon I quickly drew my bow and took aim. There was no way I would have been fast enough to get to her on time with my naginata, so I embedded my arrow with some of my power to make my shot more accurate, and aim for the body. I was a lousy shot with the bow, so aiming for the head and or heart was out of the question, and I would more likely miss then hit anything. Just as he lunged at her I let go, the boy next to me was in awe when he saw the arrow light up and hit the target. I didn't bother with watching the demon disappear, I loaded up the next one, aim, and fired.

Once the demons were eradicated, I decided to go and see if anyone was harmed. There were a few medical herbs left in the temple garden, and I read about how they were used in this era at some point on break from masters training.

After that, I decided to fix the barrier with replacing the talisman with my own, embedding it with my stronger miko energy, creating a more stable barrier that will obliterate any demon that could not handle my power once they touch it. Lord Sesshomaru was annoyed with it tho, he could have broken it, but then I would have had to fix it and he would just break it again. I had to create a special talisman just for him to enter and exit the village as he wished.

Then the women had asked me to teach them on how to apply the medical herbs to wounds, and had requested me to look over some of the sick, or help them wash.

The men had asked me to help with some hunts, to protect them from some of the stronger demons they couldn't handle.

To help with the food.

Birthing.

Marriage.

Festivals.

Demons.

Blessings.

Exorcisms.

Purification's.

Etc.

Day's. Week's. _Month's_.

They had passed without my notice, and I became _comfortable_ with my surroundings, the villagers loved _me_ and I loved _them_. Lord Sesshomaru had continued his visits, but not _once_ have I been able _see_ what he _looks_ like. He does not talk much, but it's fine, because he let's me talk and he listens. I mostly talk about my family, and sometimes he would question me on certain things, like what a 'car' was and the purpose of it, or a 'plane'. He seemed to not have believed me when I told him how humans have gone to space, he accuse me of lying and scoffed: 'As if mere mortals could do such a thing.'

_Thankfully_ that did not put him off of conversation's and visits.

He had occasionally mentioned an imp- Jaken I believe- that travels with him, along with a two headed dragon that he himself had raised since it was a hatchling, and how much the imp seems to _irritate_ him. But he did _admit_ to finding amusement in _tormenting_ the poor thing. I asked why he never brings Jaken or the dragon with him for a visit.

All I received for my troubles was a _deadpan_ and the cold shoulder for an _hour_ or _two_, before he asked me a question concerning what I was currently planting in my herb garden.

Next I knew, two years had past since I had woken up in that crater.


	4. An apple a day

Wao, this story is actually getting somewhat popular. I'm surprised people like Kaname so far.

Speaking of the priestess, I wanted to clarify something with a few readers- because i know some of them may not exactly like kaname- about her. As you can see, she's kinda psychotic when it come's to those who are dear to her, especially when it comes to her dear siblings and immediate family. Why did i make her like this? Because, in the story's that does have Oc's that are the older/twin/younger sister/(very rare) brother to Kagome, they are protective, yes, but the farthest they have ever gone to hurt someone was to beat them up and or punch the perpetrator(s). Sure, they have complexes, but they never seem to go too far in what they would do for their family, even the more severe complex ones don't do much. Yeah, they think about it, and they say they would do anything for their family, but they don't do it!

Now, that may be because their normal. But then that's when i see/read some of the oc's past's, and honestly i think about how they aren't even a bit psychotic at this point? Or how they don't seem much affected by the event's, ok, well that's a lie they are kinda affected. but it's more over the whole: 'I don't trust anyone any more, only my sister/mom until i met the one person i love and start to open up again' or even 'I act happy and fine, but i'm actually really hurt inside before the love interest come's and starts to slowly heal me'. There's more, but those two are the ones i see most. So, i decided to make Kaname a miko who is overprotective of her family/loved ones to the point where she had killed to keep them safe, and she doesn't regret it because she saw nothing wrong with it, even though she know's it's wrong by human standards. which was why she acted differently in front of said family.

Was is something traumatic that made her like this? no. She's always thought like this. Even after her father died she didn't change her mindset much (It's more over it became worse).

Basically, I wanted to make an Inuyasha story with an Oc who isn't absolutely good, one that has done something horrible before going to the feudal era, unlike most that i find who war over themselves about killing someone. Well, that and i also wanted to take a crack at writing a character like her.

Hn. anyway, onward to the story.

* * *

><p>Because...Why not?<p>

"LADY KANAME! PLEASE, TAKE ME IN AS YOUR APPRENTICE!"

This was _not_ how I expected my afternoon to start out as I tended to my herb garden. Because, right in front of me, was a girl who looked to be about eleven, on her hands and knees. For the last two years, ever since I decided to stay, the village has prospered thanks to my barrier and eliminating the demons around the area. People who had fled the surrounding area had come and _commissioned_ me for work to help reclaim their own villages, my reward was trading contracts for the village. Others who had heard of my protection of the village had flocked over to live here, after all, what place was _safer_ then an area being protected by a powerful _miko_? Due to that, the village had to expand, thus making me move the barriers _further_ out and _strengthening_ them again since the amount of humans in one area was _very_ tempting to most demons. Not to mention my being here let women who are pregnant deliver their child without worry, and are guaranteed that they will live past their first three to four months with my remedies brought form the future.

Talk about baby boom.

What was I saying? Oh, _right_, the little girl who was on the floor.

"...My...Apprentice...?" I said slowly, my eye's flickering over towards where Lord Sesshomaru was sitting, observing, obviously enjoying how _uncomfortable_ I am. I snapped my eyes back to where the girl was, she sat up straight, a determined expression was set on her face as she stared at me. She had doe like brown eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair with a small bit of it in a side tail, dirt was on her cheeks and arms, she wore an old blue and grey kimono that had patches in some places. Her hands had some calluses from field work, she was a little thin.

But what got my attention was that she _wasn't_ from the _village_. And I should know, I knew everyone in the village. _I wonder how she survived the demons in the forest?_ I thought. _Unless she took the main road, then that would explain it._

"YES!" She yelled, making me narrow my eyes, she was _loud_. I could just feel Lord Sesshomaru's irritation from here. "You are very well known throughout the whole region, for both your power and beauty-" _People think I'm beautiful?_ I thought in shock, as she continued, not at all noticing my bewilderment. "The tale of you slaying the ogre and freeing this village has also reached to the ears of my own village leader. As such, I was sent out on a quest to become _your_ apprentice and learn your ways so I may be able to protect my own village!" she declared, a fist clenched in determination, "My village is being plagued by a clan of lizard demon's who has been taking villagers in the dead of night, the victims always appear a few day's later, but with half of their body's gone, along with their internal organs. So, as _decreed_ by my village leader, I was sent out on this long journey to seek you out and gain the same power you have, to slay the demons. As your apprentice I promise to be the best-"

"**Not interested.**" I interrupted holding my hand up in a 'stop' motion. She gaped at me, as if not _believing_ that I was turning her down. I just raised an eyebrow at her, I didn't _ask_ her for her life story, nor did I even accept her as my so called 'apprentice'. I'm not even thinking about teaching anyone, because I will _only_ teach others who are in _my clan_, or my _children_. As if I'd let the secrets of my clan go out into a strangers hands, child or no. Not that i have anything against children, I kinda like them with their innocent and untainted spirits, but sometimes they could just be so much work to keep up with. I can't really be around them for long. Is it cruel that I'm denying her, even when her village is probably in mortal danger? Yes. Do I care? _No_. Not a bit.

"W-What?" she stuttered out as she looked honestly confused as to why I said 'no'. "B-B-But-! M-My mission! My village need's the power of a miko-!" She seemed to be getting frustrated.

"Then _I_ will get rid of the demons, for a price." I stated calmly as I went back to tend to my herbs.

"'_A price'_?! How could you say such a thing?! You're a _miko_! A miko has an _obligation_ to-" she started to yell at me, and I was _not_ appreciating it.

"I have no _obligation_ to do anything, **girl**." I stated with a scowl towards her, "Just because I am a miko, does _not_ mean I will go to any village or do anything because of some tragic story being told to me. Unless your village has something to offer that will help my own, then do not waste your breath. And do not bother trying to get the villagers on your side, for they- and those surrounding it- all know of how I am, surely you have been warned about my personality." and she _should_ have been warned, I've only ever asked for payment from the village on a couple of occasions since they had let me stay here, and I had stopped all together after the first year because I had come to consider them loved ones. Not enough for me to _teach_ them the Higurashi way's, but enough that I would gladly drop what I am doing for them. The other villages surrounding this one are lucky to get my service at all, thanks to the trading contracts that are keeping this village stable.

She was silent, she just stared at me like I was some kind of demon. I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and stood up.

I admit I was being cruel, but my loved ones come first before _anything_ else in the world. Frankly, the rest of the world could **_burn_ **for all I care. I also admit that some of my words were from irritation because the girl had interrupted my time with lord Sesshomaru. Especially since I was _so close_ to convincing him to show himself to me.

"I-It doesn't matter! I still need to become your apprentice!"

"No."

"But my village elder-!"

"Has nothing to do with _me_. Besides, you need to actually _have_ a _shred_ of spiritual power to even _consider_ being a miko."

I thought that was the end of that...I was wrong.

The girl was persistent in trying to get me to teach her. She followed me, asking and asking and _asking and ASKING_! The villagers obviously pitied her, since I saw them shake their heads at her. The women gossiped and talked to each other about her, some sending her disapproving looks for bothering me and not taking the hint, while others looked amused, some even took this as the perfect time to teach their children what an 'annoyance' looked like and pressured them _never_ to be the same. Some of the men had made a _bet_ about how long this would last. Some bet that she would crack first, others bet that I would get fed up and give in, while the rest bet that I would snap and _drug_ her before sending her back home (I had no idea how to feel about that last bet...).

* * *

><p>The girl had followed me <em>all<em> day, it was really annoying as I had to keep saying 'no' to her. I slammed the shrine doors shut behind me, right in the girls face, even she was not stupid enough to intrude into someone's home. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair, _She can't seem to handle taking 'no' for an answer._ I thought before walking over towards my room, checking the talismans, sutras, trap seal's and other things I had spread around the house, just in case demons were able to break through my barrier and the villagers had somewhere to hide until I took care of the problem. But for that to work, we had to expand the shrine to fit the villagers inside (I wasn't complaining, I now had my own bathing area, along with a training room now). I had also constructed secret tunnels that ran through underground, leading to a safer area nearby in case the shrine fell. The only ones who knew of the tunnels were the village elder, his successor, the few men who helped build it, and myself. I had sworn them to secrecy, so the only time the tunnels are revealed are when they were needed by the villagers. Satisfied that everything was still working and nothing needed to be repaired today, I started to undress as I walked, having a bit of troubled with getting the hakama off while walking, and opened the door to my room.

"Hm, he'll be here soon." I muttered to myself while undoing binding around mt chest. I had outgrown my bra and underwear last year, they weren't comfortable anymore, so I had to replace them with wrapping and a loin-cloth. It was..._uncomfortable_ when I remembered that women didn't really _have_ underwear in this era, I was _not_ comfortable with not _having_ undergarments underneath my clothes. So, I had to make my own. "Ah~ Kagome would go nut's if she ever had to live in this time." I mumbled with a giggle, just imagining my _sister_ complaining about the lack of shampoo and deodorant, not to mention the lack of divers food she loves. I chuckled even more as I put on the sleeping kimono that lord Sesshomaru had thrown at me after that first night. He had said it was _shameful_ for me to be walking around in the 'nude', and promptly had gotten me the black kimono with red spider lily's embroidered into the hem and sleeves. _Speaking of Sesshomaru..._ I thought as I felt his youkai settled into the tree outside. I smiled while grabbing an apple and going towards the walkway. "Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru." I called out while tossing the apple towards him, an alabaster skin colored hand came out from the tree's to catch it. This was the most I could ever see of him, his clothing was defiantly made for a lord, it was white and red with diamond flower pattern's at the hem of the sleeve. He also had two purple strips on the side of his hand, it makes me wonder if he had anymore marks, he also had claws...

Very deadly looking claws, yet they also looked very feminine..._I wonder if he files them or do they naturally look like that?_ I thought as the cloth covered arm drew back into the tree's leaves.

But, I think what I find most surprising, is the fact that Sesshomaru seemed to _like_ apples...it's just, I thought him being a _lord_ and all, that he wouldn't really _care_ for the apple's I grew from the tree I had planted in the shrine courtyard. _Especially_ since I grew that tree by _accident_ with spiritual powers...You would think they would become _poisonous_ – or at least give them a headache or something- to demons because of that. But I guess not since it didn't _seem_ to do anything to Sesshomaru.

...Maybe he's just so _powerful_ that the small amount of power I used isn't very affective to him? Or maybe he got use to my power since he _has_ been spending time near me for two years. Either way, so far he hasn't rejected any of them that I have given him, so that's a plus.

"Hn." he responded.

"Hmmm..." I hummed out as I thought of what to talk about tonight. "Oh, lord Sesshomaru, did you know that there is a saying back in my time about apples?" I questioned, seeing as he was eating an apple and all. I saw his eye's flicker towards the apple in his hand before looking at me, his youkai was saying 'And what is the relevance of this information?'. "The saying goes, 'An apple a day, keeps the doctors away', it also has some variation's of the phrase such as 'Eat an apple on going to bed, and you'll keep the doctor from earning his bread', 'An apple a day, no doctor to pay', 'An apple a day sends the doctor away'. The first saying was very well known in my time, it means that if you ate an apple then you would become more healthy _because_ of how low in calories and sodium, and how high in fiber and Vitamin C it was." I paused when I felt the confusion from the terms I used. "...I'll explain the meanings and significant of those words at a later day, if I may."

"Hn."

"Thus, keeping you from having to go to a doctor- or healer- because you have nothing wrong with you. I read somewhere that the _saying_ was first used around the 1860's from Pembrokeshire, Wales. But that it was not the first time the _concept_ of eating an apple kept you healthy was used, and that it was even in use during Ancient Rome. It was also used for medical purposes in Asia a thousand years ago, specifically in china I think before it became somewhat popular to Europeans." I mused towards the end, trying to remember if I had read that right at the time. I shrugged it off and decided to continue before he got bored. "Even so, _just_ eating an apple doesn't _prevent_ you from getting sick- that would be ridiculous- but it _does_ prevent _some_ certain diseases, I do not recall on which specifically it stop's, but they were deadly back in the day which was why apples were considered a luxury item in some cultures." I finished. Why do I know about this? _Honestly_, I just stumbled upon it when reading a newspaper I got in America for vacation. My family decided to go to the famous amusement park in California. You would be amazed about what you could learn when you're waiting in line for a roller coaster.

Silence...

…

…

…

"'Ancient Rome'...?" he questioned, making me smile as I started to tell him what I knew about rome.

* * *

><p>"Girl, if you <em>do not stop<em> your _excessive nagging_ then I will bodily _throw_ you out into the woods so the demons may feast **on **_**your**_** flesh!**" I snapped. That shut her up, it also garnered the attention of the men who had bet I would snap and drug her.

_Really_? Are they _really_ trying to see if I would _drug_ her?

Sighing I rubbed my forehead, it had been a week. _A. __**Week**_. Since she had arrived. And since then, she had not stopped demanding that I teach her. I had also been getting complaints about her from the villagers, apparently she had been trying to get some of them on her side, and was hoping that with enough support I would cave in and teach her. Probably would have worked, if not for the villagers being loyal and indebted to me.

Not to mention she was a complete stranger. As _if_ the villager would take _her_ side over their own _miko_. It was a good shot though.

"...What is your name?" I asked while crossing my arms. She seemed to perk up at this, and dutifully straightened up before bowing in greeting.

"My name is Sayuri, Lady Kaname."

"Hn, well, sayuri, I do not know _what_ you thought you would accomplish by _pestering_ me _all week_, and not only me, but the villagers as well." I gave her a pointed look here, and she at least _had_ the decency to look ashamed by her actions and being a nuisance. "but I shall tell you _what_ you accomplished..." I said, letting what I said sink in before I delivered the final blow. She was still bent forward, I could feel the anticipation of my answer. _She probably thinks I'm going to give in._ I thought with an amused smirk. "You've accomplished being _nothing_ but an annoyance since you have arrived. As such, I am _telling_ you to leave the village by tomorrow evening, or I _will_ make do on throwing you into the woods." she froze at that. I shrugged off the small pang that went through my heart, and turned around to complete my rounds of the village before I helped the farmers. "I see no reason to even _consider_ taking on an apprentice if they don't even show me their _resolve_ and how far they will go to learn." And with that, I left her there alone.

"Lady Kaname, I see you are alone today!" Jiro, the blacksmith of the village, called out. Jiro had coal black hair tied into a high tail, he had slightly droopy eyes which made him look tired constantly, even though he was quite energetic, the less seen honey brown eyes that would sparkle, and was about 5' 6'' in height. He was only sixteen, but in this era he was considered a man by the age of fifteen, thus meaning he had already married last year to the daughter of a merchant after I had turned down his marriage proposal to me. Jiro was an oddity, unlike most of the village men, Jiro was constantly happy. Not to mention he gave his wife more free will then most men in this era, which I found pleasantly surprising when I had met him. He also wore less clothing then most did, just a pair of pants and sandals. I had asked once why he didn't cover his chest when in the forge, he responded that it was too hot to be wearing such a thing in an already hot environment.

He probably could have avoided a few treatments from me if he just _wore_ protective clothing when forging.

"Hello, Jiro. And yes, I am very much alone today, I think I have finally got it into the childs head that I will not teach her." I said while coming over, looking him over to see if he needed treatment for any new burning. "How is Kanna? Has she forgiven you for what yo have 'done' to her?" I questioned teasingly as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"...N-Not really..." he muttered as he looked towards the door that separated his home from the forge. I quirked a brow at him, he shrugged. "She has her hands full with Mai-chan, and on top of that she's been yelling and screaming at me for an hour, then she broke down crying and started to say something about her hair, she never knows what it is she want's to eat, and when I bring her what she wants she starts to yell and say thats _not_ what she said even though it _was_ what she said..." he trailed off with a sigh. "I don't _understand_! She wasn't like this when she was pregnant with Mai!"

I chuckled at him, before patting him on the shoulder. "Yes, but she was _only_ pregnant with Mai that time. _This_ time she is having _twins_. She has a right to be eccentric, you'll just have to wait it out four more month's."

"Lady Kaname! Please! _Please_ tell me you have something that will calm her down!" He begged. I stared at him, I did in fact have something that would calm down a pregnant woman, _Doesn't mean I'll let him get out of it easy, he needs to deal with this type of behavior if he wants more children._ I thought as I shook my head 'no', he groaned and flinched when he heard kanna yelling for him, along with the cry of a baby. I chuckled once more before leaving him to his doom.

There wasn't much to do today, the farmers seemed to have solved whatever problem they were having and decided to employ some help from other villages. No demons were attacking, no one seemed to need to give birth, the shops were fine, the hunters already went out and caught some deer's, and the fishermen that lived by the river caught a decent haul today.

All I did was go to a few of the pregnant woman's home's to check on their health.

So, with a sigh, I went back towards the shrine to tend to my garden and clean the floors. "Maybe lord Sesshomaru will be there for a talk?" I mused while climbing the slope, only to pause when I heard someone yelling for me. _Hm? What now?_ I thought, turning on my heel and waiting for who called me. Surprisingly it was a few of the hunters. "Yes? Is something wrong?" I questioned once they reached me, some of them- the newer hunters- catching their breaths.

"My lady! The girl that has been following you, she has gone into the woods, with only a knife! We tried to stop her, but she would not listen to reason, she said something about showing you her resolve so you will teach her!" he exclaimed.

….

I twitched, before I glared towards the forest. _That stupid girl-!_ I thought as I ran towards the forest. Was she trying to kill herself?! _What part of showing me her resolve said to go into the _demon_ infested wood's with a _knife_ of all things?!_ I thought angrily, avoiding people as I neared the border of the village. I jumped into the nearest tree and traveled that way, least chances of getting stopped by other demons and tripping on roots, not to mention I have a better view of everything.

"When I get my hands on that girl-" I muttered before being cut off by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

I clicked my tongue and sped up. It took a minute of running/jumping before I found her, she was running away from a bear of all things, she was lucky it wasn't a demon. I waited, and once she passed under my tree branch I leaped off, un-attatching my naginata from my new holster, and jammed it in-between the beasts shoulder blades. It gave of a screech and snarl of pain, before it got angry, shaking it's shoulders and ramming into tree's to try and dislodge me. I was not impressed, so I used a bit of my strength and pushed the blade until it went through the bears heart. It didn't seem to realized what happened for a moment, before it stilled and fell over. I landed and shook my head, _poor thing, it's life was ended because it was at the wrong place at the wrong time._ I thought before putting my foot on it and pulling my naginata out. I grimaced at the blood, I was going to have to clean that when I got back.

"LADY KANAME!" Ah, I had forgotten about her. "YOU SAVED ME! THANK Y-?!" she started before I grabbed her by the back of her clothes and made my way back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>-Later-<strong>

* * *

><p>Once we had arrived I threw her onto the ground, in the middle of the village so everyone could see, and stalked up to her. She seemed wary of me now, good. She should be.<p>

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" I yelled, stopping her as she was opening her mouth to make her situation worse then it was. "_WHAT_ THE _HELL_ WERE YOU _THINKING_ GOING OUT INTO THOSE WOODS WITH _ONLY A KNIFE_, OF ALL DAMN THINGS, TO _DEFEND_ YOURSELF?!" by now villagers were starting to form a circle to see what was going on. But I didn't care, she needed to learn what she did was a stupid, idiotic, foolish, dumbass decision! "A _DEMON_ INFESTED FOREST AT THAT! DID YOU THINK I WAS _**JOKING**_ WHEN I SAID SOMETHING ABOUT **DEMONS** BEING OUT THERE?! THAT IT WOULD BE _FINE_ BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T _SEEN_ ANY DEMONS ATTACK THE VILLAGE _**SO FAR?!**_ IF SO, IT'S NOT BECAUSE THERE ARE _NO_ DEMONS, BUT BECAUSE OF THE _**BARRIER**_ I PUT UP!" she flinched, because it seemed thats _exactly_ what she had thought, just making my temper rise. I saw some of the villagers shake their heads at this piece of news, they didn't think anyone would ignore a _miko's_ word about demons. "DID YOU NOT EVEN _THINK_ AS TO WHY IT WAS _ONLY_ THE HUNTER'S WHO WENT OUT INTO THE WOODS? OR EVEN THE FACT THAT THEY _DO NOT GO FAR_, WITHOUT _ME-_ **A MIKO**-THERE, FROM THE TREELINE ITSELF?"

"I-I...I just wanted t-to learn-" she said, curling in on herself, a small hiccup in her voice as tears started going down her cheeks.

_**"BY TRYING TO FIGHT A DEMON WITH NO TRAINING?!"**_ I shouted at her in agitation. I was going to say more, but I had to stop myself and calm down. She was trying to stifle her cry's, it wasn't working, and I could see her knuckles turning white by how hard she was gripping them. She reminded me of Kagome at this moment, when she had confronted a group of middle school boy's that had been picking on Souta. I had taken care of it as soon as I saw what was happening to my siblings, and had yelled at Kagome for an hour about how stupid she was, thinking she could take on boy's bigger then her. She was crying and sniffling, trying to hide how much the bruises and scrapes hurt to seem strong, and even as I yelled, I saw how terrified she was, but also how she didn't regret her decision. And right now, the girl-...no, sayuri was giving me that same look. So, pinching the bridge of my nose and counting to ten, I calmed down and looked at her. I rubbed the back of my neck as I walked over and knelt down in front of her. "You could have died, and you would have been dead if not for the hunters who had warned me about what you did." I stated. "It might not have been a demon, but a bear is still as _dangerous. _It would have slashed you with it's claws so you would go down, pin you to the floor, and bit into your stomach for a meal." Her face seemed to pale at each word, but I was not sugarcoating this, she _needed_ to get it through her thick head of what _would_ have happened to her because of her decision. "You would **not** have died instantly, you would have been in **agony** as it **ate you**. The bear does not have a mind like ours, so it would not have put you out of your pain even if you _**begged**_ the gods. It may even have left you still alive after it was finished. You would have been lying in that forest, _dying_ slowly and begging for it to _**end**_, with your innereds that were left and probably only the _upper_ _half of your body_ splayed out for all to see, because you _thought_ you could have taken a _demon_ by _yourself_ with a _**knife**_." I finished.

The hunters that were there all nodded their heads at this information, they knew the dangers of the woods, that was why they went in groups. To lessen casualty's. Some of the children who had bragged that they could handle a demon or a wolf or something by themselves, seemed to rethink their opinion's, after all if that was what a _bear_ could do. Then what could a _youkai_ do?

She seemed quite shaken up at the revelation of what could have happened to her. I hummed as I stood back up and headed towards the shrine. The villagers parted for me as I came up to them, I stopped a few paces behind a woman and looked back towards sayuri. "What are you doing still standing there?" I stated more then asked, making her jerk and look at me with confusion. I quirked a brow at her, when she didn't answer I decided I would clarify it for her. "Unbelievable, only a few seconds within your apprenticeship and you are already lost as to what to do." I said with a sigh. She stared a few more seconds at me, before realization crossed her features about what I said. Her eyes light up, a happy smile spread across her face, and color returned back to her cheeks. I turned away and started to walk again, I could hear her feat as she ran to catch up to me, leaving the villagers to murmur about my sudden declaration of me having an apprentice.

"R-REALLY?!" she yelled.

"Hn." I could just feel the question in the air. "If I do not, then you will do something foolish again-" she face planted at this statement, sweatdropping. "-and I do not want to put up with the hassle of saving you again. Now, understand this, sayuri, I will not teach you the Higurashi way. That is limited to my clan, and those to my clan only...But, I can teach you the basics of being a miko. I can also teach you basic archery to fight, or- if you do not want to learn archery- I can teach you Naginatajutsu or Battōjutsu." I started to explain as we neared the shrine, glancing down at her to see if she was listening. "If you choose the way of the sword, but do not want to learn Battōjutsu, the I can arrange one of the men in the village to teach you. After you are sufficient enough in your style of fighting I will teach you how to incorporate spiritual energy into your weapon."

She seemed very excited about what she would learn. I smirked down at her as we reached the shrine, letting her in first and leading her to the training room before having her sit down.

"Ah. Don't get _too_ excited, you will only be able to do half of that _if_ you have spiritual power." Her face fell at this, and I chuckled. "Of course, you could still _gain_ spiritual power, seeing as you are not from _my_ clan...and normaly that would set you back a _few years_ before you could even attempt anything spiritually inclined. But don't worry, I have a way to get you there faster then normal. If you do not have the natural talent, then I will _**work you into the ground**_ until you have sufficient enough energy gathered to _**satisfy me**_." I went into my sleeve and pulled out a paper doll, waving it ominously in front of her, she gulped. _Oh, this will be fun._ I thought as I sat down in front of her, opened her clammy palm, and put the shikigami on it. "Now then, let's see if you have _potential_."

I grinned sadistically.

She seemed to regret asking me to teach her now.

Oh _yes_, this will _defiantly_ be fun to do.


	5. You have a brother?

Hola~! How's everyone doing? Good? good. Thanks for the reviews guys~ glad you're liking the story, and I can see a lot of people don't seem to like Sayuri, which is good. Because I intended to have a difficult character brought in that Kaname has to deal with! (Gyahahahaha~! I'm so EVIL!) And yes, I know there is already a character known as Kanna/Kana in the Inuyasha univers, I appreciate you pointing it out, but Kanna/Kana can be someone else's name. It was one of the popular name's back in the day (...I Think), Just like how both Takeshi was also a common first name, and yamamoto a common surname.

Anyway~ This chapter is where the cannon begins, but kagome and kanames reunion wont be for a while... Probably...Not too sure when i'll put that in.

Meh.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Because...Falling light's in the sky?<p>

Month's had passed since sayuri became my apprentice, it was now the middle of the winter month's. Luckily for her, she did have a tiny bit of spiritual power, so I didn't have to awaken it or shove some of mine into her so she could gather some of her own...

Unluckily for her, since it was a _tiny_ bit, I got to work her like a dog to get it to a decent level. There were also the weapon lessons she had to do as well- she chose archery- so, she had to build up muscle. And to build up muscle she had to work out so she could evade demons and have a better chance of _survival_. Then there was the meditating, _she kept falling asleep_ a few minutes into it, because of that she accumulated a few bruises from me waking her up. She fainted the first time she came with me to deliver a baby from another village, thankfully the mother didn't get offended by it- she found it _hilarious_ and that kept her calm through the whole thing- since she _was_ holding the hot water which spilled everywhere when she fell down, so we still got a small reward. She so far can hold off a bear with her arrows, and she can keep up with the hunters, but I decided not to let her take on any demons unless I approve of them. And during the times when bandits had actually dared to try and ransack the village, I put her on guard duty as the villagers made their way towards the shrine.

And god did the girl complain. She thought she could take on a few bandits, she could use her arrows, she could drive off the filthy bandits she said.

Cocky little shit. Even when she kept complaining, I didn't relent and left her there as I killed bandit after bandit. Their leader was a very large and fat man who wielded an ax, I was fascinated on how the horse didn't collapse under the sheer weight of the man. The poor thing looked so tired, so I decided to save him, I didn't even need to draw my weapon as I kicked the man off the horse. When he was down I had quickly went up to him and stomped my foot onto his throat, collapsing it and securing his death. I was about to kill one of the other men, when I had heard the unmistakable cry of my _stupid_ apprentice.

Sure enough, when I had looked, she had somehow gotten herself captured by one of the men. He held a dagger up to her throat, and started to threaten _me_, of all people, to not move or he would slit her throat open.

I had deadpan him.

Apparently, despite my orders, the little ungrateful shit had gone out and tried to prove herself..._again_. She was being stupid and didn't notice or _even_ keep an eye on her surroundings, thus leading her to get caught and to now. She was crying and hiccuping, a bruise on her face and blood seeping through her shoulder, obviously she was expecting me to save her. She was _wrong_ on that, I had informed the bandits that they were making a mistake, and that I would not _care_ if they killed _her_. Both them and her seemed shocked at that statement, she looked at me like I _betrayed_ her or something, making me stare at her coldly. So, I told her that she had disobeyed _me_ – **The fucking person who she has bothered and almost died to get as a teacher**- and had gotten herself into this mess, if she wanted to live then she better figure out a way to save herself. Because I was going to attack _regardless_ of whether she was in the way or not, these fools decided to target my loved ones, and also decided to take the _wrong_ person hostage since I didn't necessarily think of her as a loved one.

I don't exactly remember how she had gotten free, I was focused on the sounds of the bandits pleading and agonizing yowls of pain, and making their last living moments hell on earth. After that I just dumped their bodies outside of the village, the demons could eat them instead of trying to get into the village this time.

Sayuri _never_ disobeyed me again, knowing that if she did, that I would leave her for _dead without a second thought._

* * *

><p>At the moment it was night, sayuri was sleeping in her room, and lord Sesshomaru was visiting for once during winter. He wasn't in his usual tree, the leaves were dead and wouldn't be back until spring, so we moved our spot to the courtyard where the tree I had accidentally grew was located, the leaves never fell away because of the power coursing through it, because of that he had decided to take residents in it so I<em> still couldn't see him<em>. The last two years he has _never_ tried to visit when it started to snow, it's not that it _bothered_ him or anything, but he just found it annoying to travel in. I was pleasantly surprised when he started to answer some of my questions about _him_, he didn't say much, but I'm happy with his short clipped answers. He had told me about his kingdom, how _different_ it was from human villages and culture. I had asked how old he was, and I found out he was _over_ 200 years old. I had questioned him about that, because he sounded _fairly_ young to be over 200 years old, but he said that demons age differently then humans. When I asked about family, he seemed to not want to talk about it, and I was about to ask something else before he answered. Sesshomaru did have _a_ sibling, but he didn't seem to _like_ his younger half-brother. I was told it was _because_ of his little brother that his father had _left_ his mother for _another_ woman, and his father had also _died_ for them.

"So, you are angry at him for taking your father away before you could defeat him?" I stated, just to make sure I had gotten all of that. He confirmed it with a hum, I didn't know how to feel about him wanting to defeat his father, _but maybe it's a right that male demons go through? _I thought with a pursed lip._ Or, maybe a way of bonding?_ I decided to shrug it off, I would probably offend him if I assumed anything. "My lord?"

"Hn."

"Is that the only reason you dislike your half-brother?" I questioned, because that can't be the only reason for him to hate him...could it? _Well, I could certainly hate any half sibling for causing my mother and father to split up, then also be the cause of my fathers death._ I thought with a tilt of my head. In fact, I was sure I would have _killed_ the other woman once I found out she had an interest in my father...not that father _would_ have _ever_ left my mother, but still, I'd have done it. He was quiet for a bit, I could see his eye's staring at the moon, deep in thought.

"Years ago, a Tribe of panther demon's and their leader tried to take over the west, my fathers domain, but failed and only had a decimated army, shattered pride and a slain king to show for it." He said, breaking the small silence, I could detect that small tone that said 'what else would have happened?' when he talked about their defeat. I notice his eye's harden slightly as he spoke, "About fifty years ago they had come back, replenished with soldiers, for revenge. Both for their leader and pride. They had gotten confident because of my fathers demise, believing that since he is no loner here, that they could take the western lands. I had waited for them at the border, some lower demons who had owed my father had also come to fight under me." he paused, irritation was radiating off of him, "Because this was a battle and an enemy of our father's, I had sent Jaken to go and fetch Inuyasha- the half-breed- since I had thought he had enough honor to fight for our sire...But, I had discovered that he had given his heart to a mortal woman, a miko, who had sealed him to a tree." he paused again as the memory seemed to replay in his mind, anger was radiating off of him before he calmed down. "I had taken care of the problem, the panthers were defeated again, and before I could slay them they ran away like cowards." he finished, his eyes were still glaring at the moon.

It was silent as I took in the information,. _So, he is angry at him because- not only did this Inuyasha cause his father's death- but because he was not there to defend his fathers lands from an old enemy._ I thought, but, I also caught the scorn in his voice when he mentioned him being a 'half-breed', along with being in a relationship/falling in love with a miko which caused him to be sealed. There was a pain in my heart when I thought about how he didn't seem to _approve_ of relations between demons and humans. I'm not going to delude myself into thinking I _don't_ know what that feeling was, that I don't know I what I feel _towards_ the demon lord.

It's fairly obvious that I have developed feelings for lord Sesshomaru. Well, it's not like I have experience in love before this, I was too occupied with my family and my studies to ever take interest in any male. I have never actually seen him fully- only his eyes and the one arm- but I'm fairly certain spending time and conversing with him for two years will lead somewhere eventually. For me, at least, since he is obvious about his stand about humans.

_Hm? _I thought as I replayed that statement in my mind, _Wait a minute? If he doesn't like humans, and seems to dislike the fact that inuyasha loved a miko, then why does he still come to speak to me each night?_ I wondered, glancing at him._ Maybe it's because I am not as annoying as most humans? _I reasoned, it..._would_ make some sense. Human being were pretty annoying.

"...What is it?" his voice pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked and looked up to where he was, I saw his eye's trained on me. "You are deep in thought about something." he stated, I stared back for a moment, silently debating if I should tell him what I was thinking.

"Just wondering when I will be able to see what you look like my lord." I replied smoothly, a small little smile making it's way on my face. It _was_ truthful, it was on my mind a few times throughout our time together, he kept staring at me, his eyes narrowed slightly. I shrugged my shoulder lightly, "Well, my lord, it has been two years since I have known you, and not once have I seen what you look like. The most I have seen was your arm and eye's, sometimes a glimpse of silver. Other then that, I have no idea as to what you look like...I believe we had a similar conversation a few nights after we had met." I pointed out, waiting for his response. I was expecting him to just avoid the question, or ignore it all together and ask about whatever had caught his attention from our last conversation.

So it was _understandable_ when, all of a sudden, a handsome demon was suddenly standing in front of me. He had long silver/white hair, his bangs parted in the middle showing an indigo crescent moon on his forehead, two maroon stripes upon smooth alabaster skin and under familiar sharp amber eyes. He wore armor, an off shoulder guard with spike on it, and a yellow with blue sash around his waist with a sword at his side, a fluffy thing was thrown over his right shoulder, fluffy looking pants with metal boots. I couldn't really take my eyes off of him, and that familiar aura told me it was, in fact, lord Sesshomaru that I was seeing. _Well then, he really was as attractive as he sounded. _I thought in amazement, he barely looked a day past nineteen.

"...You are more attractive then I first thought, my lord." I said, very impressed with what I saw. His response was a quirked slender brow. I chuckled up at his expression, "Oh, come now my lord, I am not going to lie about how attractive you are."

"I did not expect you to say it so bluntly." he responded, deciding to take a seat a few feet away from myself. I hummed, looking at him from the corner of my eye, and trying to stop the fast beating of my heart. Well, not stop it, but slow it down. "You are taking this rather calmly."

"Oh? How do others react to yourself?"

"Females- demon females at that- would usually throw themselves at me, hoping to have me take them as my mate." he stated, his nose scrunching up slightly at the memories. I could just imagine that, thousands of different kinds of demons women, literally _throwing_ themselves at him as he had to probably cut them down. "Human females-" he continued, cutting off my thoughts, "either become aroused, or fear me on instinct."

"...Oh...That seems to make sense, with your looks and all." I commented as I could see how that could happen most of the time. He was handsome- _beautiful_ really, but I don't think he wants to be called that-, but even so, he had that deadly aura about him that told you he could kill you without a second thought. His eye's were also sharp, and the glare he sent towards me chilled my spine sometimes (Whether that was from fear or from my attraction towards him, I do not know), and if that sent chills down _my_ spine, then what could it do to a _lesser_ woman?

After that, we sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the night and the half moon. Something was bothering me, like the fact that he had suddenly decided to let me see what he looks like after all this time of my requesting and trying to get a peek at him. He took the time so I could only ever see his eye's, and he had started to come over for our talks less and less. He rarely comes over for our mid-noon time together. He had even started to talk and answer my questions about himself when he hadn't before, it all started ever since sayuki had come to the village. _Why would he be doing this...? Oh..._ I thought with a mental sigh, I knew where this was going. This has happened once before, with a friend of mine who had done this exact same thing. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"You are leaving, are you not?" it was more of a statement then a question, his glance at me confirmed that he was. I sighed out loud this time, but what did I expect? He was a demon lord, he had a kingdom/domain to run, he had responsibility's that needed his attention. Kami-sama knows how much he has probably ignored when he was here most of the time. "Hn, I had wondered when this would happen."

"You expected this then?" he asked, he didn't really seem surprised that I had said this. He only kept staring until I nodded, "Hm."

"I guess, I should wish you a well journey then?" I mused as I yawned slightly. "But I don't think it is necessary, you seem to be able to hold your own. Then again, what else could you expect from the _great_ lord Sesshomaru? He defeated _the_ army of panther demons, so it's to be _expected_ that _nothing_ shall happen to our lord as he _travels_." I said in a teasing awed voice, dramatically putting my hand to my forehead in a fainting motion, he seemed to give me a _look_ before giving a small sigh. I smiled, I love it when I could get away with a small bit of teasing with my demon companion, _usually_ I would receive a glare for my effort's, but today he seemed quite accommodating.

"Onna..." he sighed out, one of his clawed hands twitching slightly, probably wanting to rub the bridge of his nose but was to proud to do it in front of me.

_That's actually kinda adorable._ I thought, "Kaname. I had thought I had requested to be called by my name, in exchange of me calling you by your rightful title." I corrected, watching as snow started to fall again and stick to the already snow covered ground. "Come now my lord, it is not a hard name."

"I do not appreciate being told what to do, onna." He said, not threatening, but more over repeating what he had said countless times before. "...'An elegant unknown summon'." he muttered, but I heard him and gave an impish grin. "Nani. It is what your name means, does it not?"

"Hm, yes, it does." I confirmed, "Ironic, is it not? Since I came out of nowhere into this time period as if I really _was_ summoned." I clarified to him when he silently asked. "And your name, It is 'Killing perfection' is it not?...It oddly suits you. Dangerous name, for a dangerous demon that could kill you like that." I emphasized with a snap of my finger.

"Hmp." he huffed, he then stood up and I knew this would probably be the last I saw of him for a long while. He took a few step's before stopping, he turned his head just so, "The target would have been slain long before they could even finish the gesture." He stated before he was engulfed in a bright orb and left.

…

…

…

"_Pfft_, he stopped because he wanted to _correct_ how _fast_ he could slay someone?" I questioned to no one, trying to smother my laughter on how ridiculous that was. _He's just so cute sometimes._

* * *

><p>"MY LADY KANAME!" A woman from the village yelled out as I made sure sayuri didn't lose her stance. Just because it's snowing and she's only wearing her hakama, does not mean I'll let her slack off. She had to learn to get rid of her modesty around me very quickly, or suffer the humiliation of me undressing her myself. I gave her wrapping to cover her chest for some of the exercises, like my own, because it become fairly hot after a while.<p>

"Hm? What is it, Ayumi?" I asked while striking sayuri's back with the sheathed katana that was gifted to me by Kana last month to straighten her up, earning a yelp. "Did something happen to little Toma-kun?"

"Ah, no, my son is just fine thanks to you." She responded with a small frown. "I-It's just...uhm...well look, you can see it from here, my lady." She responded, grabbing me by the arm and leading me towards the front of the shrine.

"Sayuri, come!"

"H-HAI, MASTER!" she yelped, stumbling to grab her top half and following after me while putting it on. We moved quickly, and once we arrived at the front, she pointed towards the center of the village, once I looked my brow furrowed in confusion and slight annoyance. You could see a giant obnoxious plaque, the glint of spears and armor shone brightly. Sayuri looked awed by what she was seeing, "Master, W-Whats the lord doing here?" She gasped. I smacked the back of her head so her mouth would close.

"Close your mouth." I stated before looking at Ayumi, a raised eyebrow. "What is that obnoxious thing doing in the middle of the village?"

"Obnoxious?!"

I ignored sayuris incredulous cry at what I said about the lords party.

"Well, They came in through the main path that you had cleared out and warded for us, and started to demand for our lady miko...F-For you, Lady Kaname." Ayumi trailed off as she looked to the floor. I pursed my lips at this, I really didn't want to go down there and deal with some snot nosed nobleman, but I should at least see what the pig wants.

"Hn...I see." I muttered while gesturing for them to follow as I walked down the hill towards the village. Sayuri was still not use to walking up and down the hill like the rest of the villagers, her village was all flat land, and no where near some of the mountains that surrounded the area. But then, her villagers didn't need to go out and scavenge some items, her had been demon free for some time, thus allowing trade routes to flourish unlike our own. But, because of that, the villager here had an advantage to most bandits that lived on flat land, or demons who could not keep up while climbing hill sides for they were not use to it. "Tell me, did the lord tell you as to why they need my presence?" I asked, Ayumi only shrugged her shoulders.

"No, he did not. All he said was that he needed the lady miko immediately or..." she said, not wanting to finish what she was saying. But I stopped, I _knew_ that tone of voice, my hands balled into fist's as a sneer made it's way onto my face as I whirled around to be face-to-face with her. She squeaked in fright and surprise.

"You did not tell me he had threaten the village!" I snapped, she bowed her head, ashamed for not telling me. I growled as I started to walk faster towards the center of the village, passing villagers who didn't deem it necessary to go and see the lord. They called out to me, but I ignored them, anger at this pompous ass who thought he could just walk into the village and _threaten_ them!

"M-Master!" Sayuri called as she ran to keep up with my strides. "Master, please, you must not do anything rash towards a Lord! If we just _cooperate_ then-"

"_Silence, Sayuri!_" I growled, seeing her flinch at my cold tone from the corner of my eye. "I do not care that he is a _lord_-" I spat out the title with distaste, seeing the crowd of villagers and the gleaming spears up ahead. "Anyone who threatens the safety of the village will be treated the same as no good scum. I will not hesitate to kill him and his men if he decides to try and harm anyone here." I stated just as I came to the edge of the crowd, stealing my face I took a small breath. "Please move aside, Shima." I told one of the local boy's.

"Ah, lady Kaname!" he said in relief before nodding and gesturing the people in front of him to make a path. "We are glad you are here, please send them away." he pleaded. I nodded my head as I made my way towards the center, it wasn't very surprising that the villager didn't like the local lord. After all, they had sought out the help of him and his army of men for aid, just like what was promised when they agreed to provide for his soldiers, when the ogre came. But, the lord had not helped them and when they had brought up their agreement the lord had play stupid and said that no such agreement was ever made. He had abandoned them to an ogre.

And now, here he was, the lord who had promised protection but didn't deliver, in the middle of the village with armed guards, threatening them if he didn't see me.

One of the many guards saw me approaching, looked at my clothing before resting his eyes to meet my own. I saw him shift uncomfortably, a common thing when people who first meet me and see my coal black eyes. _Weakling_. I thought with a small scoff as I stopped in front of him. "What is your business in this village?" I demanded. He bristled at my tone, to which I cocked a brow at.

"Watch your tone woman." He hissed as some of the other guards also frowned at me, I was unimpressed as he puffed out his chest and tried to threaten me with putting his hand on his katana. "Or you will find a blade in your gut."

I scoffed, "Your head would roll on the ground before you could even draw, now move aside weakling, so I may talk to your precious lord to see what he wants." I sneered and watched as the mans face started to turn an interesting shade of red. _Feh, men._ I thought as he grabbed the hilt of his katana.

"Why you wench-!" he started, making me shift my feet to lunge at him, before a voice stopped us.

"Sakuma! Stop!" the guards- who I now knew as Sakuma- froze up before whirling around along with the other guards and bowed in respect. I looked towards the plaque to find a man in fine robes, his mid-forty's with graying hair, old age spot dotting his face along with wrinkles, and finally the expression of a lecherous bug on his face. He looked at me, his eyes traveling along my body before landing on my face. If possible his face grew more lecherous then it already was, I scrunched up my nose. "Do pardon my men, Lady miko." he said, his voice was low and gravely, as he stepped out and walked confidently towards me. "I do not think they know what to do in the face of such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"What is your business here?" I stated, ignoring the hollow complement. He seemed amused by that, and also intrigued.

"I have come to make you an offer." He stated, making some of the villagers shift and eye him warily. "An offer so delectable, I know that you will thank me once you accept it." He said, as if I should be _grateful_ that he was even _talking_ to me. He waited for something, a reaction of awe and joy from me probably, but when I said nothing and stared at him he cleared his throat. "Yes, well, when I had heard you have taken on an apprentice, I knew that I would be able to come through the forest without worry of being attacked to see you. After all, if a little girl was able to make it here and survive, then surely I could as well. For the past two years I have heard the tale of your slaying the ogre demon, a marginal feat, along with many other of your accomplishments. I had to come and see you for myself, see the face of the woman that has done so much for this once dying village-" He gestured around him, ignoring the glares sent his way, never taking his eyes off of me. "and how you made it prosperous and grow. And I must say, the tale of your beauty does not do you justice, for you are far more beautiful then told-" he then had the _**gall**_ to cup my cheek, as if he had a _**right**_ to touch me.

Glaring, I smack his hand away from my face. "Tell me your _business_ then _leave_."

"Very well," he growled, narrowing his eyes down at me. He probably realized how difficult I would be for him, "I have come to make you the offer of being my wife, and bearing my children." he said so _proudly_, as if he had just offered me the thing I had wanted _most_. "I know it is a lot for you to take in, dear, but fear not. Once you are home I will make sure you are comfortable, and the ceremony is prepared for tomorrow, I will give you anything you desire-"

_**"Disgusting pig." **_I spat, shocking him and his guards. "What makes you _think_ I would be your _wife_?" he looked at me like I was stupid. "I have _no_ desire to bind myself to a _disgusting_ being who _abandoned_ a _village_ in need! Do you think me _daft_? That just because you are a lord I would fall over my feet and be _grateful_ that you want to marry _me_? That I would be so _**shallow**_, that I would abandon these people for _**coin**_?" I asked as I slid my katana out a bit, ready to decapitate this asshole.

He still seemed shocked that I said no to him, then as he came back from his still state, his face contorted in rage. His fists started to shake and he stared at me, "Y-YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR LORD AND FUTURE HUSBAND LIKE THAT!" he roared, signaling the guards to draw their weapons. The villagers who did not know how to fight left to get to the shrine, the hunters and village men who could wield a sword stayed behind and pointed them towards the lord and guards. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Hn. You seemed _surprised_ that the villager are pointing their weapons at you," I mocked as he turned his attention back towards me. "What did you expect? For them to still be _loyal_ to you when you had left this village- _along with those around it_- for dead?"

"Pah! What could mere farmers possibly do?" one of the soldiers scoffed, not at all seeming threatened by the arrow leveled at his face. "Look, there are even women who need to be taught their places!"

"How idiotic to underestimate your foes. And you call yourself a warrior?" I questioned, not giving him the chance to speak up as I continued talking. "Do you think I was only training my apprentice all these months?" I asked with a crooked grin, the soldiers seemed confused at that, some of them got the message and seemed to now look at the village men and women who surrounded them. "I am not so foolish to think I could always protect everyone in this village, especially with the increase of bandit attacks lately, so I had started to train both the men and women to defend themselves. They may be few, but seeing as you are in our village, then we have the home advantage. I could also obliterate half of you within seconds, it would not take much to slay men who can't even fight a demon. The hunters-" I nodded my head to the hunters on the roof tops, their bows trained on the group, with a proud smile. "have fought forest demons daily for food. The fisher men have more developed arms for spears from having to wrestle fish- that had to survive a demon infested forest- into submission. The farmers are sturdy from laboring in the sun and plowing hard dirt, making their swing of the sword more powerful and the woman have enough stamina to outlast you from their daily chores of having to keep up with their husbands/fathers/brothers/children and the speed to hit a vital spot." I stated, the mens face's getting more nervous as I went, they started to inch away from the villagers. "All they needed was a little training from me, they had the natural builds and strength from generations of working to live, their body's are ideal for fighting. Yes, they may not survive an invasion, but they can hold off long enough for the rest of the villager to leave safely."

I looked around, and I smiled at the pride radiating off of the villagers who decided to take up my offer of training anyone to fight. They had wanted to not be a burden to me, they wanted to share in the weight of protecting their home after seeing how hurt I got at one of the raids protecting everyone. It took rigorous training and time to get them decent at fighting, and even more time to hold their own against lesser demons without me interfering. There wasn't much bandits that attacked during winter, it was harder to move in a forest, so they hadn't fought in a while. I was glad to see that they at least carried a weapon with them at all times, with a hum I turned back to the sweating lord. I pursed my lips in thought, I couldn't let him live, he seemed like the type who would just come back with his whole army and destroy the village. So, with a nod I made the decision.

"Everyone!" I got everyone's full attention, I quickly unsheathed my katana and in a split second, the lords head thudded to the snowy ground. I stood up straight, swinging my sword to get the blood off, "Kill the soldiers!" I ordered before the soldiers could get over the shock of their lord being decapitated.

A roar of agreement sounded from the villagers, Shima releasing an arrow into the nearest guards throat, as everyone else followed suit and killed a good majority of the soldiers before they retaliated. I joined in to make sure non of my people died, I spotted sayuri behind a building, a look of fear in her eyes as we slaughter the men. I ignored her, shoving my sword through one mans stomach before ripping it out and and slashing another.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Put your back into it, sayuri!" I yelled over my shoulder at my now twelve year old apprentice, almost a year since I last saw lord Sesshomaru and currently we were helping the farmers with preparation for the rice season. It had also been three day's since I had turned eighteen, but I had been feeling weird since that day, it was sudden, but a strange power had appeared somewhere, but I am not sure where. I had put the thought aside, thinking I was just being paranoid, because after the slaying of the lord, even more men had come to ask for my hand in marriage. I had rejected every single one of the. It gets really annoying. But, today, I had a bad feeling about today for some odd reason, and I had no idea as to what it could be.<p>

"Master! I'm done with over here!" Sayuri said as she scrambled over, a giant weaved basket on her back filled with ripe vegetables. I nodded, then turned to my other two apprentice's I had gained over the year both were children who had taken an interest in protecting the village but could not use spiritual powers. They were the twin's of Ayumi from the village, her son Toma and his elder sister Toka. Toma looked like his mother, with her round face and soft features, big round hazel eyes. Toka looked more like her deceased father, the strong nose, her jawline more squared, and the smile (So I have been told). But both, were half demons, Toma had his fathers forest green hair and vine like marking near his eyes while Toka had her mother lovely brown hair and fathers acidic green eyes, both had tanned skin and pointed ears and fangs. I was surprised when I had learned that Ayumi- sweet, kind, and timid Ayumi- had married a demon of the forest.

She was not originally from here, she had come with the other villager who had migrated here for safety during my first year. At first, the villagers did not want her and her children here, but she had begged them to let her and her children stay, for her husband had perished when he protected them from a monk that had come to try and kill Toma and Toka. It wasn't resolved until one of the hunters had come and fetched me to deal with it, when I had arrived, I looked at her and the half-breed's.

_'Hn. Here, put these on them so they may cross the barrier. Then follow me to the home you will be occupying.'_ I had stated, handing her two sutras that allowed demons to cross my barrier. Ayumi had broken down in tears of gratitude, for every village she had crossed had ran them out, and the twins seemed close to collapsing from hunger. The villagers had protested in my decision in letting demons live with them, _'If they mean harm, then I will get rid of them myself. If not, then they are free to live here as they wish.'_ I stated, after that I had given her the house closes to the shrine, fed her and helped her start a small garden. I didn't care if they were demons, they were only _five_ years old, and the fear they had in their eyes should _not_ have been there.

"Kaname-sama~!" Toma called out as he ran over with his sister, both wearing baskets on their back like me and sayuri. They were eight now, and both looked so happy to be training under me.

"Kaname-nee! Can we practice fighting today?" Toka asked as she and her brother both took one of my hands as we walked. I smiled down at them, making a show of thinking about it.

"Hmmmm..." I hummed aloud, closing my eye and tilting my head to the side. "Weeeell..." I cracked an eye open and looked down at them, they both looked up at me with eager eyes, making me chuckle and nod my head. "Well, Alright, lets see if Sayuri can beat at least _one_ of you today." I chuckled as I saw the pout from mentioned girl.

"Hmp! How am I suppose to beat them when they have the strength of a _demon_?!" She huffed out while kicking a rock.

"By training, Sayuri. And by that, I mean _actually_ training, not_ ogling the boys_." I stated, amused that her face started to flush red, "Thats right, I saw you when you _thought_ you were alone." she started to splutter out a denial about it, before Toma and Toka tugged my arms and pointed up at the sky.

"**KANAMAE-NEE! LOOK!**" they said in union, making me look up towards the sky and narrow my eyes at the lights falling across the sky. I admit that they were beautiful, but my foreboding feeling got stronger as a couple of these lights landed near the village.

Something urged me to go and collect those, quickly. So, I shrugged off my basket and started to make my way towards the nearest light, I order the children to finish the task and wait for me to come back. I took a few of the men and started to search for whatever those lights were about.

"...How strange..." I mumbled as I saw tiny glowing shards, despite how them being hidden in bushes and how dark the forest was, but shards of what? Glass? _I'm fairly sure glass wasn't imported over here yet, maybe a jewel?_ I thought as I flicked my eyes around, they were like beacons of light. "Hm..." I hummed as I picked one up and examined it, it really was a shard, and from the looks of it a shard of a jewel.

"Lady Kaname?" One of the men asked as they came up from behind me, I turned and showed them the shard.

"I need you to find these, they are radiating immense power from them, I think they may be dangerous if a demon gets their hands on it." I said as they all got a good look at what was in my hand. They all nodded, determined to protect the village and preventing _any_ demons in the immediate area from getting stronger. I pointed towards the areas I could see the glowing shards, since it seems that normal people couldn't see them. We walked around the whole village retrieving the shards that was near, and in the end we had gathered _six_ shards in all. As we made our way back into the village, I stared at the shards in my hand, a nagging thought was at the back of my head. Why did these seem to familiar to me? Like someone had told me about these things before?

_Well, whatever it was, it probably wasn't important. _So I wrapped up the shards in a piece of cloth and put it away inside my kimono. I had to calm down the villagers about what the hell just happened in the sky.


	6. Right, she has a sister

Another Chapter? So soon? Welp, I was in the zone for this...So...Hm.

This one mostly features on Kagome and Sesshomaru...Soooo...

...

Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaah...

* * *

><p>Because...Sneezing keep's you up.<p>

Kagome had to wonder what the _hell_ had happened to her over the last few days. She had turned fifteen and was going to be late for school, she and Souta had stayed at home for a bit to pay respect to the small shrine for their older sister- and father- Kaname since it was her birthday as well, and the day she had disappeared was the day after. Kagome had told Souta about their sister, he could barely remember her since he was only five at the time, as they stared at the picture. It was a picture of Kaname reading a book under their sacred tree, she was studying for a test and had looked up with an amused smile, wearing a red jacket and cargo shorts. Her sandals were next to her, on top of a stack of school books, and a box of pocky on her other side. Her long hair was let down, blowing in the breeze, and her black eyes sparkling in question as to what the person taking the photo was doing.

Souta had left first, Kagome sitting for just a few seconds more to comfort her mother, before she had also gotten up and headed out the door. Then, she had seen her brother hanging around the hidden well house, trying to get their cat Buyo out. She had decided to go get the cat, wanting to just go to school since Souta was taking _forever_, and just as she picked up the cat something busted through the boarded well and dragged her inside.

Things just got _weirder_ and **_weirder_ **after that. First, was finding herself in the Feudal Era if all things, then finding a boy pinned to a tree- which she then found out was a half-_demon_ named Inuyasha- before night fell and a centipede demon was after her. A freaking _jewel_- the shikon jewel to be exact- had come out of_ her body_. Said jewel could transform a demon into a more powerful being, and or grant a wish, so that just made her even more confused as to _why_ it was in her body. After the demon was taken care of, Inuyasha- that she was able to free from the tree- tried to _kill_ her until Kaede did something with a necklace of beads that somehow subjugated Inuyasha to her will if she said 'sit'.

Once that night was done, Kagome had awoken the next day depressed and worried, it was her sisters death anniversary, and she _wasn't_ at home to comfort her mom and tell Souta about their older sister and dad. She was sure that her own disappearance had _devastated_ her mother, Kagome had remembered how her mother acted after Kaname was gone, and she didn't want to put her in that pain again. She decided to try and find a way back home, ignoring Inuyasha as he told her to hand over the jewel, and _somehow_ she ended up being kidnapped by bandits.

She had never thought she would regret _not_ taking up martial art's like her sister did as _much_ as she did right then.

Turned out, the leader had been long dead and a demon crow was using the corpse as a nest, and it was trying to get the jewel. Kagome and Inuyasha had chased the crow, Kagome had picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows and tried to shoot the thing down.

Kagome had also _now_ regretted never practicing/taking up Kyudo, like her sister had told her to, or doing any miko training...Like her sister.

She had found a way to get the bird...But that resulted in the jewel _breaking_ and _scattering all around japan itself_.

The day after _that_, a demon that came from a comb- Yura- had attacked her, she was pushed down the well and then, poof. She was home. Kagome couldn't believe she was, she had cried into her grandfathers arms and was so glad to be back. Her mother had broken down in happy tears, glad that her daughter had come back, she had thought she lost _another_ child, and was glad she was wrong. But sadly, Kagome wasn't safe as Inuyasha had _somehow_ gotten to her time period and so had yura of the hair, forcing Kagome to go back to finish off the demon. She had to protect her family. Once she reassured her mother that she would come back, Kagome went off with Inuyasha and together beaten the demon.

It was night, and Kagome was walking towards the tree that Inuyasha had occupied earlier. She sensed that she had somehow offended him when she asked about his mother, and Myoga had started to speak about her. As she walked, Kagome had to wonder what her sister would have said about all of this if she was still alive. _She probably would have **murdered** Inuyasha and those demons, before dragging me back to our house and destroying the well, and not even caring about the jewel shards or what they could do._ Kagome thought with a nod, knowing thats _exactly_ what her sister would do.

* * *

><p>Kaname woke up with a sneeze. She frowned, furrowing her brows as she grumbled about something. She noticed that her door was opened<em>, did I leave it open?<em> She thought, she was too tired to think about it and shut the door with a yawn and went back to sleep. If she was more awake, then she would have noticed the lingering traces of youkai that was on the tree outside.

* * *

><p>Kagome arrived at the tree, and sure enough the half-demon was sitting there, looking up at the moon. A thought occurred to Kagome, <em>If his mother was human...Then...<em> She furrowed her brows up at him._ Hanyou...Half-demon... Half...Human?_ She thought just as a shudder ran down her spine, making her freeze and widen her eyes. _Wha...What is this feeling? _She thought just as Inuyasha fell from the tree, grabbed her by the head, and slammed her to the floor.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled.

"..." She lifted up her head and glared at the boy, it wasn't as effective with _non-black _eyes, but she thought it could do the trick. "Inuyasha..."

He ignored her and still stared upwards, "Get it now? Theres a huge amount of youkai..." he trailed off as both of them saw something in the sky.

_A carriage? _She thought in confusion, it was close enough to see that there was someone in there, but not enough to see detail. _Ah, a woman._ She thought in surprise, Kagome then noticed that Inuyasha stood up. He seemed to have paled as he stared, "Ah?"

"M-Mo...ther?" he whispered, making Kagome stare at him in surprise. _Didn't he say his mother was dead?!_ She questioned mentally. Out of nowhere a giant hand came from the sky, grabbed the carriage and squeezed until it broke and all that's left was the woman. Kagome still didn't know what to say, even when Inuyasha jumped towards the demon to save his mother.

He was stopped short by a blast of fire, from- what Kagome could tell with her human eyes- a toad demon with a staff. Next to the toad was a seemingly handsome demon, he had long white hair, bangs parted in the middle showing off a crescent moon, fancy looking armor and clothing, a fluffy thing over his shoulder and an arm guard.

"Jaken-" The male said towards the toad, "We'll talk first. _Kill later_."

Even though he had a great voice, and only looked to be in his early twenty's late teens, Kagome knew he wasn't kidding when he said that. Jaken said something that Kagome couldn't hear, but she could tell it was a conformation on his orders. Inuyasha had landed near her and he looked pissed.

"YOU BASTARD SESSHOMARU!" he yelled, as the giant demon got close enough for Kagome to hear and see them clearly, making her wonder how they knew each other.

The other guy, Sesshomaru, looked amused by Inuyasha's anger. "Oh? Well done, it seems you've remembered the face of your elder _brother_." he said mockingly.

_These guy's are siblings?!_ Kagome thought. She didn't know _what_ to think, Inuyasha's elder brother just tried to _kill_ him, and seemed to plan it. Kagome honestly didn't think elder siblings could _do_ such a thing, her sister had been protective of her and Souta all her life. She would defend them to the point of getting hurt, there was nothing Kaname _wouldn't_ do to keep her safe-

(_**EventothepointwherSheKILLEDandTourTUredtheMeNWhotooKthemShewasjustLIkeaDemoN-)**_

So, she didn't understand why Sesshomaru didn't seem to have mind that his little _brother_ almost got _burned_.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru noticed her.

And. He._**stared**_.

She saw _something_ flash in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was, and that was unnerving that he seemed so _focused_ on her. He looked her up and down, and Kagome decided to inch her way behind Inuyasha, wanting Sesshomaru to just _stop_. He seemed to have finished what ever he was doing, because that arrogant smirk came back.

"Well, If it isn't a human girl."

"S-So what?!" Kagome retorted. She shivered when he _again_ stared, thankfully not that long though.

"Inuyasha, how fitting that one such as yourself would keep the company of _humans_..." Kagome swore she saw his lips twitch down for brief second, but he seemed the same. He then grabbed the chain around the woman's neck and pulled, forcing her to lift her head and look at Inuyasha and Kagome. "A hanyou whose mother is a vile creature like a...human..." He seemed to be rubbing it in Inuyasha's face, but seemed to slightly stall at the word 'human'. "You have brought shame upon our family."

That made Inuyasha growl and Kagome to confirmed her thoughts on Inuyasha's origins. "Sesshomaru, you bastard, did you just come all this fucking was to say that?" He growled, his claw's up threateningly as he cracked them.

All Inuyasha received for his efforts was a dainty eyebrow raised. His brother looked at him like he was an idiot for what he just said, "Moron, I do not have that much spare time." That just made Inuyasha get even more agitated, but Sesshomaru didn't even bother showing that he noticed. "I've come to ask for the location of Fathers tomb." he said, making Inuyasha furrow his brows at him. Kagome was interested in where this was going, she wouldn't have mind hearing more about Inuyasha's father.

"Ha? I DUNNO! I HAVE NO CLUE!" Inuyasha told him.

Sesshomaru stared at him, before a disapproving frown made it's way across his features. "Is that so? Well then, it can't be helped..." he said in false worry that even Kagome could hear, the demon he was sitting on took that as some type of cue to start crushing the woman in it's hold. "Your mother will just have to suffer."

"Ah!" Kagome gasped before turning to the hanyou. "I-Inuyasha!" she prompted, only for Inuyasha to sneer up at his brother and his mother.

"THINK I'M STUPID, YOU BASTARD!? MOTHERS BEEN DEAD FOR _YEARS_! YOU PHONY!"

The elder demon just seemed amused by that, "What a moron you are, when, especially for your sake, your mothers soul was brought back from the land of the dead. I even gave her a body." Sesshomaru stated, getting comfortable where he sat as he watched the shock of Inuyasha's face, along with observing Kagome again as he seemed to be debating something about her.

"Inu-Inuyasha...!" The woman gasped out, her hand that was free trying to reach out towards him. Sesshomaru briefly narrowed his eyes at Kagome, making said girl stiffen and really wishing that her sister was here to beat this demon up for staring at her.

* * *

><p>"A-ACHOO!" Kaname sneezed again, waking up for a second time in the middle of the night, irritated. "Ugh, I should hope I'm not getting sick." She muttered, rubbing her forehead as she sat there. "I don't want another incident with leaving Sayuri on her own...She still hasn't paid off her debt to that merchant." she grumbled with a sigh. Her eye's caught the vibrant red of the apples that sat in her room, the same apples she use to give the demon lord when he visited, and wondered what he was doing at this moment. <em>I knew I should have at least tried to asked when and or if he would be back.<em> She thought before deciding to study the shards she had collected.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just freed his mother from the clutches of the giant demon, ordering Kagome to take her and run. The hanyou saw the demon making to crush both his mother and Kagome with his other hand, Sesshomaru and Jaken making a move to stop them, and used his own body to shield them.<p>

Inuyasha's mother, seeing him hurt to protect them, held out her hands as if to reach for her child. A glowing orb appeared and expanded to engulf the two women and hanyou, when Sesshomaru looked they were gone. The demon didn't look to perturbed by this fact, if anything he seemed satisfied by what had happened, he then turned to Jaken. "If you should fail, then I will kill you." he informed before turning and leaving the frantic imp.

Sesshomaru needed some time to think about what he had just encountered. For years he had been trying to find his fathers tomb, along with his legacy, the Tetsusaiga. He had followed up every lead he could to find the sword, tortured and slaughtered anyone who didn't cooperate. Nothing could stop his search...

Until three years ago when he had seen something bright falling out of the sky.

It was the day he had met that woman, _Kaname_, the day where he ran out of hints and leads to his fathers sword. He had gone out of pure _boredom_ to inspect what had landed not too far from where he was resting, out of all the things he expected it to be, it certainly was _not_ a young girl. Well, by mortal standards she was a woman, be he was hard pressed to be able to see her as such.

He was going to leave her there alone, not caring if she got devoured by a passing demon, but the crater she was in piqued his interest. There was a barely visible red barrier around the crater, protecting her, and not even he could pass through it without his flesh starting to sear off. When she had woken up, he decided to observe her without having to go through the usual routine when a female saw him. The first thing he noticed was that the barrier disappeared as soon as she opened her eyes, which were the next things that held his amber eyes.

Onyx-black eyes.

He had never seen a human with those eyes before, the closes was a very dark brown that seemed black but was not. He noticed the naginata next, mentally cataloging that into his mind, watching as she mumbled to herself and climbed out of the crater. Her scent was also unusual, he smelt Lotus flowers and apples, along with a strange musky scent that made his nose scrunch up. She seemed to have noticed him, he was slightly impressed by that. He was masking the majority of his youkai.

He had watched as she faced the ogre, and wasn't surprised when she turned out to be a miko. Then again her shrine clothing was a dead give away. Sesshomaru had decided to follow her, it's not like he had much else to do with the dead end in his search, just so he wouldn't be bored.

He had concluded that Kaname was a strange mortal. She didn't appear to care about modesty, she had at one point informed him that if she could, then she would go around walking in the nude. She was from a different time period then his, from the future in fact. And despite this being the first time she ever met a demon, Kaname didn't seem to fear him, or try to purify/attempt to kill him like the other monk's and miko's he had met. So long as he did nothing to her, she left him alone. She had talked to him without a care in the world, but still addressed him with respect, she didn't try and get an answer from him like most females would. He was thankful for that, seeing as he really didn't know what she was talking about half the time. He had slightly enjoyed her company, she wasn't so needy of a response as others were, and she didn't annoy him- sometimes she did for fun- like Jaken did. That tree near the shrine was his haven of peace from the imp's squawking. Nor did she show any form of cockiness when he asked a question about things he did not know, she had just smiled at him and explained what she knew.

It was only last year when he had heard of a possible fruitful rumor about his fathers tomb. So, he had left after the night he showed her what he looked like, to see if this would lead him any closer towards his goal. That all lead to finding out that Inuyasha was unsealed, and Sesshomaru could just get the tombs location out of Inuyasha.

Thus, leading him to tonight's surprising events. Sesshomaru, making it a point to listen to Kaname's story's to learn some new things, knew _exactly_ who that girl that was with his brother was.

He knew that she was the sister that Kaname had often told him about, the one where she had admitted to killing a few men for. The girl resembled Kaname when she was fifteen, they have the same small nose, the fair skin, the hair that looked blue and soft in the moon light or any other certain lights. Their blood smelt similar as well. But, she didn't seem to have that air of maturity that Kaname had at the age, nor her glare that could send demons running. She didn't even look like she could fight, and could feel no power from her at all. She was scared from just _looking_ at him, opposed to the miko who had admitted that she found him attractive, this made him wonder how she could be related to Kaname.

His brother had confirmed her identity further by calling out her name, Kagome, as she had stood there petrified by the giant demons hand coming towards them.

Yes, Sesshomaru was _not_ impressed by Kaname's sister at all. His brother, while also not very impressive, at least could _fight_. He wondered what Kaname's brother was like, if he was just as pathetic as this Kagome was. _Suddenly, it makes sense on why the woman seems so mature at such an age._

He knew it may take a while for the MuOnna to do her task, so he played with the thought of going to check up on the miko. He had checked in on her a few days earlier when the lights in the sky started to head towards the village she resided in, he told himself that he was just making sure his safe haven from Jaken was fine and untouched, he was not concerned for her safety on any way. He was going to stick with that story. And right now, he was just going to go to that tree to relax from Jaken's infernal voice, along with his brothers and the headache known as Kagome.

Right, that's _all_ he was going for.

When he arrived a few minutes later, he was surprised to see Kaname awake, she hadn't stayed up after Sesshomaru had stopped coming (To her knowing anyway), there was no reason to when no one would keep her company. Kaname was staring at something that was in her hand. She didn't seem to pay any attention to her surroundings, so he went unnoticed for now, he made his way to her. As he got closer, he noticed how different she seemed then a year ago, he had been around her for two years since she had arrived, he had never bothered to take note of the changes from her fifteen year old self. Her hair had gotten longer, it now reached the back of her knees, her face had grown more define and lost the bit of roundness due to her time in this era. Her eye's were more narrow then they had been, she was now 5' 8'', growing three inches. She had also- not that Sesshomaru would admit it out loud- filled out quite nicely, her body lost the childish quality to it along with the baby fate that clung to her, it was obvious seeing as the top half of her sleeping kimono was shrugged off. The shimmer of scars littering her torso showed in the moon light, he had wondered what happened to get those, but decided not to ask.

He decided to settle in the tree to wait out the time it would take for the demon to finish her task. He watched Kaname for twenty minutes, figuring that she was too tired to notice his presence with two new apprentices- if the two new smells in the shrine were anything to go by- around to watch over along with the small child, sayuri.

He left after that, arriving at the swamp that the onna occupied. He arrived around the time that the MuOnna mentioned a black pearl. He watched, trying to figure out what the pearl meant to find the tomb of his Father. He pondered on this for a while, watching as Kaname's sister took the staff from Jaken, and seemed to figure out what to do so Inuyasha would be free. It was then that the lord understood what the pearl was, and where it was located. He hummed in an approving hum towards his deduction, stalking up to the two, "Inuyasha, I believe I now know where fathers tomb is located." he announced, grabbing his brother by the neck and lifting him up. He ignored Kagome, he didn't think about what should happen if Kaname found out about this, tilting his head to the side. "To think that it would be in such a fantastic place, that even I failed to perceive it." he said, a smirk towards his fathers ingeniousness about the whole thing. He started to squeeze.

"S-Sesshomaru...!" Inuyasha gasped out.

"Father certainly hid the tomb in a strange place..." he murmured, after all it did take years just to get this point. "The right black pearl..huh..." he mused aloud, not all concerned that there were other people there. "Perhaps to prevent his corps from being violated, Father packed and seal his tomb there."

"B-Bastard! What the hell are you babbling about!?

Sesshomaru stared at his half brother, honestly forgetting that the pup was there with him, before looking uninterested at his brother. "Was it entrusted to you without your knowledge then? Well, in that case..." he said casually, lifting his free arm and suddenly shoving it into his brothers eye. "Why don't we pay a visit to fathers grave together!?" he asked mockingly, ignoring the sudden cry from Kagome and surprisingly myoga the flea.

Tearing the pearl out with a satisfied smile, he dropped Inuyasha to the floor and observed the key to getting to the sword. "Hmp, No wonder I couldn't locate it no matter _how_ much I scoured the earth. There is only one clue to the tomb's whereabouts... 'A place one can see, but never seen. A place that the grave keeper can never look upon.'" he lifted up his bloody fingers, the pearl in between them. "So thats it, the black pearl was hidden in this bastards right eye."

"Just for that, you went so far to make that fake copy of my _mother_..." Inuyasha growled then charged at Sesshomaru in rage. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Sesshomaru just dodged it, flexing his fingers.

"I'm in a hurry, so if you get in my way, you'll have to die." sadly the MuOnna got in his way and stopped him from reaching his wretched half brother. Sesshomaru scowled and glared down at it, irritated that it had gotten in the way.

"The MuOnna...Protected Inuyasha...?" Kagome mumbled in confusion, seeing as that same demon tried to kill him earlier.

"The MuOnna is a youkai created of a mother's feelings towards her children," Myoga pipped up from Kagome's shoulder. "So protecting a child would also be in the MuOnna's nature." the revelation shocked both Kagome and Inuyasha, not at all considering that the youkai felt that way.

"My...B...oy-"

Sesshomaru stomped on the faceless head, not having any further use for the demon as it had served it's purpose. "Worthless thing." he huffed out.

"J-JUST A MINUTE YOU-!" Kagome cried out in rage at how Sesshomaru could treat the demon. Sesshomaru slightly scowled towards her, not appreciating his ears being blown out by her loud voice.

"WAH! KAGOME! DO NOT _OPPOSE_ HIM!...Or I'll be killed too!" Myoga said frantically.

"BUT-!" she was interrupted by the toad she had kicked earlier coming back.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, I have retrieved the staff of two heads!" he called out.

"Lose it again, and I'll kill you." was all Sesshomaru responded with, taking the staff and dropping the pearl to the ground. "Heh. I'd grown tired of waiting for this." he then raised the staff and hit the pearl with it. The old man's face laughed, Jaken saying something before a portal opened up. He smirked once more before stepping inside of it. When Sesshomaru reached the remains of his father, as he flew towards the inside, he thought of all he could do once he has obtained the sword.

Suddenly the image of Kaname sitting and tending her garden, a serene smile on her face as the sun shone down onto her, entered his mind. It startled him, since he didn't understand why that had come up out of no where. He frowned to himself, ignoring the small inquiry from Jaken, and walked towards the stage where the rusted looking sword was placed, ignoring the bones everywhere he stepped. "I've finally found you...Tetsusaiga." he muttered happily. _Finally, I can take my rightful inheritance. None will be able t-_

"_My lord Sesshomaru..."_

He paused when he had reached his hand out towards the sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" Jaken asked, looking up towards said lord. He glanced from the paused hand to his lords passive face.

"_Oh? Here again are you?" a giggle. "I meant no offense, Lord Sesshomaru, I was merely surprised."_

His eyes narrowed at Kaname's voice filtering through his head. His hands clenched, "I've finally arrived here..." He muttered, as if trying to _convince_ himself to just _reach_ out and _take_ it.

_"Those pesky bandits had tired to come again," a small impish smirk. "Such a shame they decided to make their camp under the tree that had a nest of demonic wasps, probably would have made it if not for that."_

"To the treasured sword kept within Father's corpse." he muttered wrapping his hand around the hilt. "A sword that can destroy a hundred youkai in one swing, the fang sword...Tetsusaiga..." he gripped it tightly, he was not going to let a mortal woman's voice distract him.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>SONNAVA<em>' BITCH!**" Kaname yelled out in frustration, waking up a third time that night from a _sneeze_. She was _really_ getting irritated by this, so she decided to fix the problem by storming over to her garden, plucking the leaves of a plant that had a sleeping quality to it, and made it into tea before downing the scalding drink.

The effects were immediate as she face planted her bed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sighed as he stared at his burned flesh. "...Figures...Theres a barrier on it..." he muttered, watching his skin immediately fix itself. <em>Father and his paranoia...<em> He thought as his ears picked up on some noise outside of the giant corpse.

"SESSHOMARU!"

The mentioned- yelled really- youkai sighed as he looked up to see his brother and Kagome coming down towards him. He sidestepped the claw aimed towards him, he glanced at the struggling girl trying to climb down the ribcage, marveling on_ how much_ trouble she was having doing something so simple, before looking back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...Did you come to dig your own grave?" he questioned, then tilted his head in thought, "Or could it be that...you came here for a chance at Fathers sword, Tetsusaiga?"

His brother didn't seem to have noticed the sword before, "Tetsusaiga?" Myoga took that opportunity to voice his own opinion's, trying to get Inuyasha to try and draw the sword.

"Sesshomaru-sama! It must be that...Y-YOU COULDN'T DRAW TETSUSAIGA, COULD YOU?!" Myoga questioned.

Sesshomaru stared at the flea, "...Are you suggesting that _Inuyasha_ can?" he questioned, he listened as myoga stated that he could since he was intrusted to their fathers tomb. That just made Sesshomaru glare at him some more, before Inuyasha declared that he wasn't interested in some 'worn-out old sword', and tried to his the demon lord. _Impudence pup._ The elder brother thought with a sneer at Inuyasha for _disrespecting_ their _fathers_ sword.

Then the next few minutes went on with Inuyasha trying to hit him, and Sesshomaru dodging with ease while mocking him. Myoga kept trying to get the hanyou to grab the sword, but Inuyasha did not listen. It wasn't _until_ Kaname's sister spoke out and prompted for Inuyasha to grab the sword, _encouraging_ Inuyasha to ruin Sesshomaru's _honor_.

The demon lord sent a chilling glare at the girl, mentally scoffing at the squeak she she provided.

Inuyasha seemed to decide to do it, leaving Sesshomaru to watch as the half-breed grabbed the hilt, without the barrier burning him, and started to tug. He narrowed his eyes as Tetsusaiga seemed to have jiggled a bit, but other then that it didn't move from it's embedded spot.

"..." Sesshomaru wanted to be done with the _stupidity_ of these people. So, he had tried to kill Inuyasha with his poisoned claws, missing Inuyasha's arm by a bit and hitting his fathers bones instead. He heard the small gasp from Kagome as she seemed to have seen the melting properties of his claws. Inuyasha was losing the battle, and it wasn't until Jaken yelled out something that Kagome interfered.

Mentioned girl had jumped on top of Jaken to stop him from interfering.

"You little monster!" she growled.

"D-Damn wench!" Jaken retorted, hit hat scrunched up from Kagome. He then threw her away, making her land near the sword. "This time I won't be defeated!"

Kagome winced as she started to get up, grabbing the sword for support, and when she saw Inuyasha about to be impaled by Sesshomaru's claws she quickly got up and tried to get to him. "Inuyasha-!" everyone jerked to a stop when_ the sword came out_, with her holding it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Sorry..." she apologized when they stared at her. Kagome gulped, "It...slipped..." she trailed off, looking at the sword in her hands, surprised that it even came out.

That _look_ Sesshomaru was sending her made her skin crawl.


	7. what is it with Lords?

Honestly? I think I'm more in the mood to write and update this because I'm rewatching all of inuyasha.

FYI, this is going to be a mix of the manga and anime, so there will be some differences. Also, Kaname won't be meeting Kagome until WAAAAAAAAAY later, some time after Rin Joins the party (insert FF lvl up music right here). Thus, her not finding out about the well until WAAAAAAAAAAY later.

Speaking of FF, I've been playing the FF14 online game, made my character and guy's...

I. Am. So. FUCKING. KAWAII.

Nah, just kidding, I mean yeah characters so freaking adorable, but I have been saying that the whole time as i played in the living room. My brother was just SO done with me~! xD It was even more funny when I practically deadpaned the whole time i said it (Think fran from KHR).

* * *

><p>Because...A journey, is it?<p>

It had come to my attention that, ever since I had gotten these jewel shards into my possession, that both bandit and demon activity had increased three folds. Every three to five day's an attack would happen to the village. Now, usually I would have gotten rid of whatever seemed to have put the village in danger, but seeing as the shards seemed to give power to demons, and made mortal's slightly insane, I knew it was a bad idea to do such a thing.

"Toma, Toka, how are Fishermen holding up?" I questioned, purifying the last of the demons that tried to come in through the river with a sutra. My Naginata was left with Jiro to be sharpened since the blade started to get duller with the amount of fighting happening, I wasn't worried, sutras and fists seemed enough for most demons in the immediate area. The twins grinned, pointing at the resting and tired fishermen who fought off the demons. Luckily they were fairly low level demons, weakened by accidentally touching my barrier. Humming in approval at the medical treatment given to them, I decided to maybe strengthen the barrier, with all the attack's happening, it was weakening a bit. "Right then, I should also add the river to the barrier somehow," I mused, looking around and noticing something missing. "Hm? Toma, Toka, where is Sayuri?"

"She's taking care of some demons that sneaked into the horse pen." Toka answered, tilting her head towards the left.

"Oh? Is she?" I questioned skeptically, Toma nodded, I just sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Hn, I see." I then went over to make sure that the men were alright, once they assured me that they would be more careful I left with the twins. "Let's go and see if Sayuri still lives, shall we?"

"I bet you anything she's flirting with Kano." Toma said as we walked.

"Mhm~, I bet she just went to take care of the demon to impress him." Toka added.

I cocked my brow at the two. _Sayuri was trying to _impress_ Kano by killing __**demons**__?_ I thought, a little bewildered, since I specifically recall men of this era wanting a submissive, gentle and timid wife. "She is trying to impress kano...Of all men, _Kano_?" I asked.

**"Mhm~!"** They both confirmed.

"I don't understand, Why would she think _slaying_ a _demon_ would impress _him_?" I muttered, waving at a few of the villagers that we passed. Kano, he was fourteen, two years older then her, not to mention he seems to like the shy, weak, and timid style of girl.

**"Because Kano is in Love with Kaname-nee~!" **They answered.

I almost stopped my steps in surprised. _Almost_.

"...Oh?"

"She's trying to impress him with demon slaying by acting like you." Toma chimed.

"Because he likes watching you when you slay demons." Toka said with a small grin.

I decided to ignore that, the horse pen was near, and I could see the idiot girl as she stood next to Kano. A tall brown haired/eyed teenager, he had toned arms from working and tanned skin from the sun. Sayuri seemed to be trying her best to...for lack of better term...'_seduce_' him with her body language, she was twirling her hair with one finger, head tilted downward slightly and peering out at him from under her eye-lashes. Kano, on the other hand, seemed _absolutely_ uninterested, his arms crossed in front of him, leaning against the fence, his eye's weren't even _looking_ in her direction.

"Sayuri." I called out as we neared, Kano seemed to freeze at my voice, I observed how the boy snapped his attention to me. _….Poor boy. _I thought in amusement as his cheeks reddened, he tried to make himself presentable and straightened up his stance. I felt a bit bad for him, falling in love with me of all woman. But then, I discarded that small bit of guilt, replacing it with amusement at the situation and how he would react if I told him that my heart was already taken by another._ How tempting to crush his heart right now._ I thought as the three of us stopped in front of them. I glanced down at Sayuri, seeing her looking at Kano's face, then she glared at me. I chuckled lightly, deciding to have some fun with this.

"H-Hello, Lady Kaname." Kano greeted, blush still on his face, as he bowed.

"Good morning Kano." I greeted, "I heard that there were some Demons in the horse pen?" I asked, he was about to answer when Sayuri interrupted.

"Yes! _I_ took care of them, **Master**. Right, Kano?" She said, practically hissing out my title. She glanced at the boy, waning to see his reaction, only to be disappointed and more irritated when his full attention was on me. "Kano?"

"Huh?" he answered intelligently, snapping out that dreamy look, and saw me smirk at him. He flushed before clearing his throat. "Uh, right, yeah...It was just the one demon, nothing to worry over, Lady Kaname."

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kaname-nee, Can we finish early today~?" Toma asked tugging my sleeved, breaking my stare down at Kano, and pouting up at me.

"Yeah, Mommy was going to make our favorite today for lunch." Toka chimed in.

"...Alright, Sayuri will just have to pick up the slack-"

"EH?!"

"- after all, It's not like she'll _complain_, or else she will have to go out into the _woods_ and repeat her last _survival_ lesson." I finished, smiling down at the terrified looking girl. "Kano..."

"Y-YES?!" he answered eagerly.

"I understand from your father that you would like to join in my training?" he nodded eagerly, and sayuri looked a thousand time better at hearing this. _Probably imagining him without a shirt._ I thought, "Do you know in what weapon do you plan on taking up?"

"T-The pole, Lady K-Kaname."

"I see, Pole arms are training at the shrine tomorrow morning, make sure you arrive before the sun is up. I will be teaching you the basics, such as stances, how to hold it, balance, and the weight training you need that you lack to use the weapon. I only know a bit in the art, the Naginata and spears are different in style, so Kensuke will be teaching you the rest, along with the other's."

He looked surprised and skeptical at who was going to teach him. "Kensuke...? But, what if he throws out his hip? Will I even get that much done-"

I glared down at him, showing him my disapproval in what he was saying about the elder. He immediately shut up, "Do not judge him by his appearance, Kano. My own master was sixty years old, and could beat me into the ground when I was training. Kensuke is a lot like my old master, he may appear to be old and frail, but he is a fierce warrior, the only reason he did not fight the ogre off was because he knew he wouldn't have been able to defeat it by himself. So he resorted to having the villagers hide." he looked to the ground in shame. "Kano, never underestimate your enemy, if you do then you will die. If you want to be able to go on hunts with the rest of the hunters and me, then make sure you work hard and take everything Kensuke say's to heart." I then pat his head, making him blush even more and look up at me, I think his heart stopped when I smile at him. "If you show promise and seem to get a good review from Kensuke, then maybe you can come over for dinner at some point so celebrate?"

He beamed at me, and as he opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"MASTER!" Sayuri again cut in, I rolled my eyes as she started to push me away from him. "TIME IS _WASTING_!" she sent a smile towards Kano, who didn't seem to appreciate being interrupted. "Bye-bye Kano~!"

Idiot.

As (I let) sayuri drag me back towards the shrine, I found myself thinking about Sesshomaru. I admit that the young lord was on my mind for quite some time now, I had a feeling of concern for him a few day's ago, and I have no idea as to why that would be. He was a powerful youaki, it's not like just anyone could defeat him or even harm him much, so that flash or worry didn't sit right with me.

Not to mention the bracelet that Kagome had made me seemed to get warmer and warmer every day.

I felt like _murdering_ someone.

Thankfully, the bandits and demons took care of that urge, but I was still _slightly_ irritated that something may have happened to my dear sister.

It was when we neared the shrine that a commotion was heard from the village, stopping I turned to see what the fuss was about, and stared.

There were men on horses with spears in the middle of the village. Furrowing my brows I shook of Sayuri's hand, "Sayuri, Go and see if Jiro has my naginata ready yet, if not then he should be done with Kichiko." I ordered as I started to head down towards the commotion. Kichiko was the named of the Katana Kana had given me, it was a beautiful blade despite it being made by an amateur like Jiro, The handle was wrapped in light blue, small carvings of chant were on the guard, and the sheath was as white as it could be. The blade itself had blessing carved into the back of the blade, which I could use when channeling power into it to kill demons. I don't use it much, there aren't any demons strong enough to actually take the brunt of spiritual power when combined with the katana, so I use my Naginata the most for fighting.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"How DARE you think you can _waltz_ into our village like that?!"

"GO BACK TO _YOUR_ LORD!"

I quirked a brow at this, didn't I kill the lord? But then, I remembered something,_ Didn't that disgusting thing have a son? _I thought as I tapped my chin, watching the villagers- mostly the men- make a wall between the soldiers and the village women. Humming I went towards the middle of the crowd, gaining everyone's attention.

"_What_ is going on here?" I asked, sizing up the man who was perched onto a horse.

"MY LADY! THESE MEN ARE TRYING TO _TAKE_ OUR WOMEN!" one of the men shouted. I looked at him, then at the rest of villager to make sure, they all nodded their head with scowls of disgust on their faces.

"**Oh**?" I said dangerously as anger started to rise, facing the fifteen invading men, they didn't seem _too_ bothered by my presence. Some made the mistake of looking at my eyes and freaking out. "And _what_ exactly do you think gives you the _right_ to come into our village and try to take our women?" I demanded.

"The lord has ordered all girls and women within his land will be presented to him without exception." the man on the horse stated arrogantly, a smirk working it's way onto his face. I stared at him, did these idiot's not hear about what we fucking_ did_ to their _last_ lord with his company when he came here? I fucking _sent_ them his _head_, I even scattered the _soldiers_ heads throughout the forest as a fucking _warning_. We even put up a damn _sign_. He then gestured to two of the men, they came on either side of me and clamped their filthy hands on my arms.

"_**GET YOU HANDS OFF OF LADY KANAME!**_" When the hell did Kano get here? I glanced over and saw him glaring at the men 'holding' me. His mother- Mai- and Father- Ginjiro- were also glaring at them.

The man just ignored him as he stared down at me, "When we said 'no exceptions' we meant it, you and the rest of the women will be escorted to the castle and _given_ to our lord."

The villagers started to ready their weapons, intent on fighting the men for my freedom. I scoffed at the mans face, making him frown down at me, gesturing the villagers to settle down a bit. "What _is_ it with you men and thinking I am _weak_?" I questioned aloud, before elbowing the one on my right in the jugular. Freeing me up as he fell, then quickly spun around and kneed the other man in the back, sending him to the ground. The first man was choking on his destroyed throat, dying on the floor, while I put my foot on the second. Sighing I looked around and was annoyed at how sayuri was not here yet. "Now then, seeing as your new _lord_ didn't take the hint when I sent you the _head_ of the last-"

"It was you?!"

I Ignored the sudden whispers and anger from the men, "- I will give you an option. You will either leave, on your _own_, alive and healthy..." I glared coldly at them, sending shivers down their spines. "Or, you can be as _foolish_ as the last lord, _try_ and force us to do your bidding, dying _because_ of your stupidity, and being sent back home as only a _head_ to your widowed wife." I said.

The men looked uncomfortable, some paling and looking at the man I had killed.

The villager readied their weapons, pointing them at the outsiders, making an imposing picture with me staring them down. I had crossed me arms, and leaned on one leg, waiting for their decision.

Their leader seemed hesitant in what to do, back down and be shamed from being defeated by a _woman_ and face their lords wrath? Or try and force his way through, possibly get _killed_ by said woman, and leave his family behind?

His hands tightened on his horses reins, I just tapped my foot.

* * *

><p>Lucky for them they decided to have left. It was later that a passing traveler had informed me about the lord suddenly gathering women from across the country, and none of them have every returned. There was even a rumor that the lord was possessed and eating the girls, the traveler had asked if I was going to go and do something about it, but I told him that I didn't find a reason to since I drove the men out of the village and warned them to stay away from the surrounding villages, seeing as they were under my protection.<p>

The look he sent me didn't affect me at all.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!**__"_

_ "Oh?" a fourteen year old Kaname mumbled, watching as one of the older girl who had laid their __**filthy**__ hands on her cute little sister screamed in agony. Kaname tilted her head to the side, as if she was observing an ant beneath her feet. "You know, you aren't that flexible, aren't whores who sleep around and sell their body's suppose to be?" she asked innocently, happily watching as the teenagers mascara ran down her bloodied face._

_ "P-Please s-s-stop!" She whimpered, briefly glancing at where her friends were, knocked out from the __**pain**__ their bodies couldn't handle, before looking back towards the younger girl. "__**Please**__! I-I'll do __**anything**__! I-I-I wont tell anyo-" She screamed in pain as Kaname broke her hand against the floor._

_ "'Stop'?" she questioned, a small cold smile on her face, before glaring down at her and muttering in a dangerous voice. "Did you '__**stop**__' when my sister begged you to? Did you '_**stop**_' after day's of _tormenting_ her? Did you '_**stop**_' when Kagome was almost sent to the _**hospital**_?!" she roared, reaching over and grabbing the girl by her blond dyed hair, she was certain that a chunk of hair was pulled out. But Kaname didn't care, they had _beaten_ up her sister, and made her mother _cry_._

_ She was going to make __**sure**__ they fucking _**suffered**_ for their insolence._

_ Kaname dropped her, standing up from her crouched position and heading over towards her bag, where she had stored some of her fathers tools, not even concerned about the girl trying to get away. She had, after all, broken the girls legs. Not only that, but they were in an abandoned room in an equally abandoned subway, no one would hear her anyway._

_ Oh, how fun this was going to be, having to teach these girls a lesson they will never forget even if they do live through this._

* * *

><p>I was broken out of my musings by a familiar, and <em>very<em> dearly missed, presence behind me. I was tending my garden, it had grown with new plants and herbs being added every month, and was reminiscing. I put down my shears and looked behind me to see none other then Sesshomaru.

"...Lord Sesshomaru..." I said, looking at him, he seemed...Different. And not just because he was out, in front of me, in broad _daylight_ either. He seemed, Irritated by something, and his youkai seemed slightly lower the what it use to be.

He didn't say anything, all he did was stare down at me. I started to grow _slightly_ worried at the lords silence, he usually would have at _least_ hummed in acknowledgment when I called out to him. "Sesshomaru?" I called again, standing up and walking over towards him, he was taller then me two inches, stopping a foot away from him. "Is something wrong?" I really didn't like how he was silent, but I waited, he didn't like being pressed for answers and would probably answer when he wanted to. If he did at all. _What could have put him in such a mo-_ My thoughts were interrupted when the wind blew, and revealed that his left sleeve was empty. _….Oh._ Was my thought.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had no idea as to why he had the sudden <em>urge<em> to go and see Kaname. He had been resting under a giant tree near the coast and a castle, healing the wounds Inuyasha had inflicted him. He was content there, musing what went wrong, and how Kaname's _sister_ was able to pull out Tetsusaiga without being rejected.

When his brother had lopped off his arm, and as he had fallen, the image of Kaname had again made its way into his head. He had thought over the occurrence, and figured that his mind had told him he should have brought the woman along with him. After all, if her _sister_ could take it out, then surely _she_ could have as well, better that a _competent_ mortal take it out then a girl who was scared at the _sight_ of him. But, then that did not answer why he had thought about Kaname as he rested under that tree. If it wasn't Inuyasha, that annoying girl, or his fathers sword then it was Kaname who made it into his thoughts.

He wondered what she would say to him if she saw him in this state. _Especially_ after the blatant respect she gave him for never being harmed by anyone before.

He also wondered if she would try to kill him once she learned that he had _almost_ killed her sister. He had tried not to, out of respect for the woman who had lost her family and had told him valuable information about the future and places he had never heard of. Sadly, the girl had just _irritated_ him. He guess it was a small blessing- very small in fact- that the girl had survived his fathers melted bones. Then again that was all because of Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru had heard a flute play near the spot he rested, breaking through the peace, and for reasons unbeknownst to him, found it slightly irritating. It confused him, he was usually a fan of peaceful music, but he didn't really want to hear the flute. He surmised that it wasn't the same as the tree he had taken residence in from that small village. Yes, there was wild life going about and making some noise. There was the sound of water near like the village. There was even a female presence near him that did not try and pry.

….But...

"_Oya? You seem in a pleasant mood today, My lord."_

Every day he was there.

"_Did you know, the villagers are having a festival tonight." her dark eyes peered up at where he sat from beneath her lashes, "You may attend if you wish. After all, you must be bored just sitting in that tree all the time."_

Her voice _always_ seemed to be on his mind.

"_Hm? My father you ask?" she seemed surprised that he had asked her such a question. A wistful smile adorned her face as she gazed up towards the blue sky. "My father...Died long ago, my lord."_

It _wasn't_ the _**same**_.

_He watched as she trained the girl, Sayuri, that had pestered her into apprenticeship. Watched the little smile every time that appeared when she hit her, to correct something sayuri did wrong._

That female playing the flute was _**not**_ the one he _tolerated_.

_Sesshomaru had no idea as to why she tolerated the hanyou twins. Usually mortals feared them because of their demon blood, but Kaname seemed to have a soft spot for them. He didn't know what to think when she played with them, along with the mortal children of the village. Did she not care about her reputation as a miko? The few miko's that he had heard about that were on friendly terms with a demon had all ended up dying. His hand had twitched at the thought of Kaname dying, it unsettled him, it also remember that Kaname was a mortal woman, that no matter how powerful and confident she was, that she could die from the simplest thing. Like a cold. She would die from just being around him, a demon, just as all those others died from their demon companion._

This was **not** the forest he had _**familiarized**_ himself with.

"_This years harvest seems to have boomed." she said, the sleeves of her kimono tied back, her dark hair in a tight bun, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was carrying a basket in one hand, it was filled with fruits and vegetables from the villagers. She picked up a peach that was traded earlier, then held it up to the tree. To him. "Here, they are ripped and I thought you would like one." Sesshomaru had stared at the offered fruit, before bending down slightly, letting his sleeved arm be viewed, and grasping it. He didn't want to acknowledge the tingling feeling he got when his fingers had brushed her calloused hand._

Nor was this the tree had sat in for _**two**_ years, to watch over the _**miko **_who had caught his interest.

_"Those rumors? Yes I have heard about them." She chuckled while shrugging, not at all concerned about how some people were spreading things about her. "I do not care how they see me. I will not change myself just to fit other people's image of a miko." she stated, run back and forth as she cleaned the floor with a rag, "If they want to come and believe that I am being 'possessed' by a demon because of my personality, then that is their problem. I'll just have to kill the monks and demon slayers they send my way." she said, not at all bother in confessing to him about what she would do, before pausing in her cleaning the shrine. "Why do you ask? Are you, Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the west, concerned about me? One **mere** mortal?" she questioned, the small upwards twitch of her lip betraying her stoic face. _

At one point he had been distracted enough that he didn't notice the army of men making their way towards him until they were in sight. They had started to order him away, but he didn't listen, they were mere mortals. He _knew_ they couldn't put a scratch on him. He wondered how idiotic humans could be when, what seemed like the lord of the castle, came forward and accused _him_ of _seducing_ his daughter. He recalled that the weapons the men had brought out were called guns, one of the many things Kaname had told him about when he had asked, but they didn't seem to fit the description she had given him. It's not like it mattered, the bullets didn't make it to him and he drove off that pathetic lord.

He decided that he had had enough of being there, and left with Jaken and A-Un to replace his damaged armor, along with his blood soaked kimono. That was when the urge to see Kaname had hit.

Thus, leading him to right now, waiting for Kaname to _say_ something. Sesshomaru watched as she stared at where his arm use to be, wondering if she would pity him, or needlessly worry like most women were prone to do. But when she finally looked away and up at him, all he saw was acceptance that he had lost his arm and there was nothing to do about it.

He _should_ have expected that from her.

"My lord, It's good to see you again." Kaname said, smiling up at him, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She then started walking past him, towards the shrine, acting like nothing had happened and treating him the same. "You know, I noticed that I have a lot of apples, ever since you had stopped visiting me I had more then I knew what to do with."

"...Hn." He answered, somewhere in the back of his mind he was glad that she didn't treat him differently. He followed as she sat down on the walkway, she didn't say anything as he sat down a few feet away from her, he had noticed that the barrier around the village had gotten significantly stronger now, and had extended towards the river as well.

"Oh." Kaname said softly, getting up and going inside of the shrine, "I shall be right back Lord Sesshomaru." and then she disappeared into the shrine.

Sesshomaru sat there, contemplating on telling Kaname that her sister was here, but then immediately decided not to. For one, he did not want to have to sit there and try and fend off Kaname's murderous intent, along with her strikes. He wasn't sure if she would kill him, but Sesshomaru knew a worthy opponent that could battle him to near death when he saw them, and Kaname was not one to be trifled with. _She had torn out a mans arm once for hitting her sister before, if that was for nothing but a measly hit, then I am curious to see what she would do to a being who actively tried to kill her sister._ He thought, an amused smile playing on his lips at the image of a eleven year old Kaname tearing a mans arm out of it's socket. Second, even if he did tell her, and she didn't get mad at him- very unlikely, but he thought she would at least give a small thought about it trying to against the demon lord- then she would leave and go find her sister. Then she would leave.

If her sister was here, and didn't seem at all perturbed about being 'stuck' here, then there must be a way back to their own time.

And as _loath_ as he was to admit it, he didn't like the _thought_ of Kaname being somewhere he didn't _know_ of. He figured the discomfort was because he technically saw Kaname as _his_, he had _found_ her, and spent two years around her. She slightly had his scent on her from being around him, which to the lord, meant she was technically apart of his small pack.

And he didn't _like_ it when something of _his_ could be taken from him, despite the small chance of it _not_ happening.

The finally reason was that he didn't _want_ to tell her about how he lost to his _half brother_. She knew better then to tease him about it, but it didn't stop him from thinking she would see him as being weak. His ear picked up her soft footsteps, so he decided to put the matter away for later, picking up the scent of apples. Not just any apples, the purified infested apples that she offered him every time he had come to speak to her. _That is another reason_, he thought to himself just as Kaname came back out and held the apple out to him with a happy smile._ I would lose one of the being's that actually has anything interesting to speak about, not to mention losing some valuable information._ He mused taking the apple, his hand again brushing hers and sending that infuriating but very intriguing tingle up his arm, from her and bit into it. He didn't need to eat, he could last weeks without eating anything and be fine, the apple- at first- seemed to stab at him because of the cleansing property's in it attacking at his youkai. Sesshomaru had only accepted it the first couple of times to humor her, he was going to inform her one the seventh day that he did not need to eat, but he had caught a glimps on how happy she was to know he was eating them. Apparently she use to have her own apple tree back in her time, she would give them to her family and enjoy their happy faces as they ate them, glad that her hard work in raising the tree had paid off.

He decided that he didn't need to tell her, he was sure she could figure it out on her own at some point.

"I am glad to be able to speak to you again, It has been quite dull around here." she stated, her lips pursing into a thoughtful frown, "Killing bandits and demons only get so amusing for as long as you can find out creative ways to kill them." she then tilted her head, a thought seeming to occur to her. "Maybe I could capture a few alive and work on my torturing skills? I haven't done any proper torturing in three years, I fear I am getting rather rusty." she mused aloud, not seeming disturbed by what she was saying at all. She sounded like she was talking about the weather.

Sesshomaru did not judge, after all, _he_ had done his fare share in torturing to get information, sometimes he did it to those who had just _irritated _him and he had nothing to do. But, he had found out the only reason _she_ did such a thing like torture was for '**Disciplining**' and '**Educating**' those who had wronged her family. Then either killing them if they were too much of a hassle and didn't seem to have learned their lesson, or released them knowing that they would not do such a thing again.

She had admitted to him that she sometimes did it just so they could suffer, 'But that is besides the point, and it rarely happens.' was what she said.

"Hn...I do not think you have much reason to keep such a skill for now." he commented before taking another bite of the apple.

Then it was silent as they sat there, both basking in the warm sun as the twitter of birds and soft noises from the village below flew over them. Sesshomaru glanced at the miko from the corner of his eye, observing how her hair seemed to shine a dark blue in the sunlight, compared to the faded blue in the moon light. She didn't look at all like how she acts, she didn't look like a person who had tortured and killed before, she didn't look like the person who didn't care about anyone else but those she liked. Her clothing had covered the toned muscle she had, making her look like a regular fragile miko, but her aura said different. Her stance, tone, and eyes told made it impossible to think she would crumble and back down form anything, her height didn't make her look as weak either.

"My lord, If I may ask, when do you plan on leaving again?" her voice asked, breaking the silence. Sesshomaru disposed of the apple core with his poison claws, wondering why she wanted to know.

"...Why do you ask?"

She turned her head towards him, staring at him, black met amber. Kaname seemed to be debating with herself, weighing if she should ask him or not, before nodding her head. "I am planning on leaving the village."

That surprised him.

"You see, about a week ago when lights shot out throughout all of japan, some of them landed near the village. I went to go scout out what they were, and I found these shards." she said, before reaching into her kimono and taking out a small silver bag, opening it and taking out a shard. Sesshomaru stared at it in interest, he could feel the power radiating off of the one small piece. He was certain that these were the Shikon Jewel shards he had been hearing about by passing demons, they were highly desired by the weaker ones, so he started to understand why she was talking about leaving. "I had gathered six of them, and ever since both demon and mortals alike have been attacking the village to get to them, but I cannot get rid of them for fear of the shards landing in the wrong hands." She then handed the shard over to Sesshomaru, knowing he wanted to take a closer look at it. "And seeing as I have six of them, I fear that the village will be overwhelmed by the attacks in the near future..." she said sadly, he eyes gazing towards the forest before sighing. She then looked back to the lord, holding her hand out when he was done, and put the shards away. "My lord, I would like to request in coming with you on your travels, I know you will not try and take the shards, it is against your honor to do so. I also wanted to travel with you so I will not get bored, and we have already traveled together before, but this time I will be able to see you."

Sesshomaru thought on this, it would be true that she would be more desirable company then Jaken is, and it would solidify his instincts that are already declaring her part of his pack. Not to mention this would let him keep an eye on her, so she doesn't accidentally meet with her sister or Inuyasha and leave. And her image wont randomly pop up in his mind and distract him.

"Hn." he hummed, standing up and heading towards the forest, "Do as you wish."

"Thank you, but I need to go down and announce it to the villagers. Please give me twenty minutes before we head out, I will meet you down the main road if you will." she said, standing up and making her way inside to pack what she needed. Sesshomaru just gave a nod and left into the forest, keeping at the treeline to see what she was doing and knowing when she would be done.

He watched as she came back out not five minutes later, a small satchel on her shoulder, and katana at her waist while dragging a complaining sayuri with her down towards the village. She seemed to have picked up her naginata on the way, and was now standing near the entrance of the village, everyone gathered as she broke the news to them. The villagers were in an uproar, not wanting her to go, but Kaname assured them that it was something she needed to do, and that she would come back and check on them when she could. Kaname told them that it was also part of sayuri's training, leaving her to manage the temple on her own like a miko should, and that she would know if sayuri would be sacking off or go into Kaname's room while she was gone.

She had made a very nervous sayuri with her threat.

Some of the villagers assured her that they would keep the village safe while she was away, and after some farewells and teary goodbye's, Kaname left the barrier and headed down the road. Sesshomaru appeared when the villagers were out of sight.

"I shall try and do my best to not be a burden, my Lord Sesshomaru."


	8. No one care's about your lovers spat

you know what sucks? When you're almost finished with a chapter, then out of nowhere your computer resets, thus erasing all of your hard work. Especially when you realize that you forgot to save the damn file, and it was such a good chapter too, forgetting what you fucking wrote/typed thus having to rewrite the whole thing again except for that one paragraph that was saved.

...

...Sob...

LUCKILY it was not this story, but it was both my KHR and Magi story...That pissed me off since i was so close to finishing Magus' chapter! And i finally made Len's chapter the way i liked it! AURGH!

ADJFKJSFGTH!$^UQWET$SUJYERHG?!

DOORG! -TABLE FLIP-

Stupid computer-

ALSO! Thanks for the support guys! I'm very pleased (Why do i find that really smug to say/type?) that people are liking Kaname, for a moment or two i thought people would hate her because of her...psychotic...tendencies, and how Antagonist she seems to be.

Anyway, again, thanks! On to the story.

* * *

><p>Because...Soul.<p>

"...I thought you said you traveled with an Imp, not a frog?" I said, looking down at the little green frog that was wearing clothing. It was staring at me, it's big yellow eyes looking from me to lord Sesshomaru, it had a beak like thing and was carrying a staff.

It gawked at me.

I slowly raised a brow at it.

"..." Sesshomaru just glanced at me, before moving forward, leaving the clearing that the frog and what seemed like a dragon waited in. "Hn, Jaken-" Oh, so it _was_ that Imp thing he told me about. Jaken seemed to have snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and looked towards Sesshomaru, "we are leaving."

"Ah, Y-Yes my lord!"

As the imp scurried over towards the dragon, I caught up with Sesshomaru and fell into step besides him. His eyes flickered towards me for a brief moment before looking ahead, I could hear the imp having trouble getting the dragon up and following behind us. "...I had thought you were _exaggerating_ about how irritating Jaken's voice was..." I commented, hearing the imp splutter- no doubt hearing me because of his demon senses- making me smirk, "But I now see you were not giving his voice enough credit in how _annoying_ it truly is."

"I had no reason to deceive you." he answered.

I chuckled lowly, glancing back to see Jaken had finally started to catch up to us. I wonder if he realizes how non-threatening he looks when glaring.

"Hmp, what are _you_ staring at girl?" he questioned sternly, only making me snicker at him. He looked bewildered as to why I was _laughing_ at him, "DO NOT _SNICKER_ AT ME MORTAL! I COULD FRY YOU TO A CRISP IF I WANTED TO!" He screeched, causing me to cringe- I think Sesshomaru was already annoyed again-, as he started to wave his weird looking staff around. "AND **WHAT** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE **DOING**?!"

I raised a brow down at him, "I am walking, Jaken." I answered.

"THAT'S JAKEN'_-SAMA_' TO YOU, STUPID GIRL!" he yelled, his face turning an interesting color. "AND I WAS SPEAKING OF WHY YOU ARE WALKING **NEXT** TO LORD SESSHOMARU!"

_….Was this thing serious?_ I stared down at him, he shuddered slightly but kept that...Glare?...on his face. _He is serious._ I thought before turning towards Sesshomaru. "Your _frog_-"

"I AM _**NOT**_ A FROG!"

"-seems to be underestimating me, My lord." I stated with surprise, Ignoring his little shout "I thought your vassal of all thing would be able to sense spiritual power." Unless he's surprisingly _stupid_, then that would explain a few things Sesshomaru had told me. I then tilted me head to the side in thought, "I had no idea that _walking_ next to you was such a big deal, but then this time period is weird when it comes to social rules..." He looked at me, his eyebrow slightly rising in question. "Well, In my time, there are no lords and nobility- unless you go to England then it is a different story- so it does not matter on who you walk next to." I said with a shrug, "I can step back if you'd like." I offered.

"...I don't care as to where you walk." he grunted, making me smile slightly and kept walking next to him. "I do not believe we have spoken about this...'England'..." he said slowly, not use to the foreign word on his tongue.

I blinked, "Really?" I questioned surprised, I fairly sure I have spoken about the UK to him before.

"You have mentioned it in passing."

"Oh...I had thought I did tell you..."

"Clearly you have _not_, if you did then my lord would not have said so!" Jaken stated haughtily from behind. I sighed, took a breath, then quickly turned threw a weak charged sutra at him. "Hm?" he blinked. It sparked, then he started to run around screaming as he seemed to have been set aflame. What a weak demon he is. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I giggled at the sight, turning back around to see Sesshomaru watching Jaken run back and forth, before he lifted his foot and stomped on the frog. He then bent over and tore off the sutra, looked it over and handed it to me with a _look_. I just smiled, "He was getting fairly annoying." I defended, he hummed- was that a smile I saw?- and kept walking. I decided to grab the dragons reins and catch up, stepping on the frog as I went, and enjoyed the cry of pain. "Now then, what country's have I told you about, my lord?"

"The empire of Rome, it's decedents Northern and southern Italy, America, Japan in your time, the Netherlands, The Baltics, France, Germany, and Egypt I believe." he answered.

"Oh, so that is why I thought I had mentioned the British empire," I mused aloud, wondering what his reaction will be when I tell him of the world wars. "Well, the British empire is actually consists of three other country's in it, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland, It use to also have a colony, which was later declared an independent country and called America..."

* * *

><p><em>"...Demon...?" a seven year old Kaname questioned to herself, her hair pulled back into a braid, a cherry red summer dress with small black doll shoes. She was standing in the middle of the playground, her small fists were covered in dirt and blood, watching as the children who had been making fun of her, and a four year old Kagome, run away in fear. She blinked in thought, tilting her head to the side in wonder at what the other children had called her. "I'm not a demon...I'm Kaname." she mumbled in confusion. She shrugged her small shoulders and turned towards her baby sister, who was distractedly trying to reach a pretty butterfly, and walked over.<em>

_ Just as she was about to pick her up, she paused, starring at her hands that were dirtied. "Ah...Mother will have a fit if I dirty your dress." Kaname said with a small frown, deciding that since her dress was red that the blood would not show as much as Kagome's blue. Satisfied that her hands were cleaner, she picked up her sister and started to head towards where her mother and father had sat._

_ when their father, Higurashi Takeshi, spotted them he gave a small affectionate smile. Takeshi had short messy black hair, sharp blue eyes, a strong jaw and straight nose, and was fairly fit for a monk. When standing he stood to be about 5'10'', a contrast to their mothers 5'5'' height. Kaname always heard her mother say that she had taken after him in more then looks. Personality wise they were the same._

_ "Father, Mother, we're back." Kaname said as she went over towards her mother and held out Kagome to her. Emiko smiled as she grabbed her youngest, cooing and sweet talking her, while Kaname went over to her father and lifted up her hands to be picked up. Once settled on his lap, Kaname looked up and noticed her father eying the stains on her dress. "They made her cry," she stated, gaining his attention. "They deserved it."_

_ "...Hn..." Takeshi hummed, his eyes glancing back down at the obvious blood stains, before looking his eldest in the eyes. "I understand." He then ran his fingers through her hair, loosening the braid, "You did good, Kaname. Our loved ones are above all else, never forget that it is the Higurashi way to eliminate the threat..." he stated, reminding her of one of their more darker codes that Emiko nor Kagome would ever know. "Even if we have to die to ensure it."_

_ "Yes, Father." She mumbled, resting her head over his heart._

_ "And Kaname," She hummed, "Next time, do not leave evidence of your deed, it will only cause your mother to worry." she looked down at her dress and hands, before looking at how her father was still clean and his hands only had small scars from past incidents when he had done so much for his wife. She resolved to get that good, for Kagome and any other siblings she may ever have._

* * *

><p>Day's passed, much like the first.<p>

It was fun, talking and being around Sesshomaru, we didn't do much but walk but it was fine. I never paid much attention to the time because of our conversations, most of it was about history- some was even about my clan- but sometimes we would have small talk about trivial things. I told him about my school days, he was surprised on how far women had gotten in the future, and told him about how education was one of the most sought out thing instead of swordplay. I had even had a conversation with him about food, telling him about imported food and what was in them (He didn't seem to understand some American foods, 'They eat canines?','No, they aren't actually dogs, they just named them Hot-dogs.' He actually looked confused).

I asked him after a few more day's about what we were looking for, because he kept sending Jaken out and reporting to him, to which he replied with trying to find a suitable arm to replace his lost one. So, because of that, we encountered a lot of demons- actually it was more like him sending Jaken out to find a suitable demon, then him going and killing it for it's arm. It was really enjoyable to watch, quick, but enjoyable. If the demon wasn't powerful enough, then the arm would start to rot away because of the natural poison he had inside of him. One time Jaken had _thought_ he found a suitable demon, but when it had gotten _near_ me to dodge an attack from Sesshomaru, it started to disintegrate from my spiritual power. Sesshomaru had stared at where the demons was, looked at me, then grabbed Jaken's staff and hit him with it.

"Find me an arm that will hold up against being _near_ her," He had demanded after giving Jaken a few more lumps to the head, tossing the staff at him one last time before we continued to walk. "I will not have an inferior arm that becomes useless from _standing_ in the presence of a miko."

The next few demons had been better, their arms had lasted longer, but they were not to his liking. I had once commented on how some of the arms didn't suit him, not at all complimenting his youkai and hindered it, he took my word on it when he himself felt off.

Thus, Jaken getting more lumps.

Speaking of the frog, he seems to have something against me, it was probably the fact that I was a mortal...But then it could also be the fact that I act 'too familiar' with Lord Sesshomaru. My tenancy in not caring if I showed skin or not didn't seem to help his opinion of me. Not like it mattered if he liked me or not, he couldn't do anything about it and even Sesshomaru got annoyed with his squawking about me.

Was it cruel that I took any chance I got to torment the frog? Yes.

Did I care? Nope.

Did I find it amusing? Yes, yes I did. And I am certain Sesshomaru did as well.

A-Un was good company when Sesshomaru wanted to just walk in quiet, the dragon was beautiful and gentle. I found it interesting that one head can spew Thunder/Lightning and the other fire, It made me curious in how that worked, sadly I knew Sesshomaru would not have appreciated me dissecting his dragon so I had to leave it alone.

_Alas_.

At the moment, I was riding on the dragon as we had to take flight, dozing off and enjoying the scenery. I was humming a song I faintly remembered my father singing to me when I was little, it was soothing and a way to remember him by, it brought back happy memories for me.

**Ba-dump.**

Startled, I brought my hand up over my heart, a slight pinprick of pain came out of no where. _I furrowed my brows, what the hell was that?_ I thought, pursing my lips. I shrugged and decided to think on it later, instead focusing on paying attention as to where we were going, I had to admit that seeing japan from up high was really something.

**CRACK.**

"Ah!" I gasped as I bent over, a bigger flare of pain went through me and I had no idea as to what that was. I felt like I was on fire, all I could hear was my blood pumping and my heart racing. It felt like something was cutting me up, healing quickly, then doing it over and over again then adding acid to the wounds. I felt my muscles start to spasm, and I think some were tearing at the fiber level. A-Un seemed to have picked up that something was wrong, because started to shift and buck a bit, gaining the others attentions. Gritting my teeth, I looked up when I saw Sesshomaru's attention was on me, his brows furrowed in confusion as to why I was bent over.

He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him, I wasn't focused enough to read his lips and one of the strings on Kagome's bracelet had snapped. _What the hell is happening?!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A little earlier elsewhere...<em>**

* * *

><p>Kagome's day had taken a turn for the <em>worst<em>, it was one thing in trying to find the witch that had stolen Kikyo's remains, it was another thing to get kidnapped by said witch who thought she was the reincarnation of said priestess. She was tied up and put into some herbal pool, taking glances at the body of the dead priestess that was just there.

It was _really_ fucking creepy.

"How many times do I have to say it for you to understand!? I'm not some reincarnation or whatever!" Kagome yelled out in frustration, a little miffed that she couldn't move and reach her sisters pocket knife she had decided to carry after that incident with the thunder brothers. "How are you going to take responsibility if you wrong, huh?!" she yelled out, scowling as the witch just stared down at her.

"Hn!?" The witch- Urusue- took a closer look at her, making Kagome scrunch up her nose. "This light is from a Shikon fragment you're carrying!?" she said in amazement, startling Kagome, before reaching out to get it. "What incredible Fortune! I will take it-"

Kagome freaked out slightly, scared about what would happen with both her soul _and_ the shard if witch got them. "N-NO! YOU MUSN'T!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes shut. Only to open them back up when she heard an electrical charge and a yelp. Kagome was amazed in seeing a red dome around her, "H-Huh?"

"A barrier?!" Urusue hissed in confused anger. Her eyes narrowing down at Kagome and zooming in on a glowing ring and necklace, "From a ring and necklace?"

"H-Huh?" Kagome muttered, looking down at her hand that held the ring her sister had given her- Along with the talisman necklace- when she was little were glowing. She was surprised in how warm it was, a sensation of protection and love came around her.

"_Who_ are _you_?!"

Kagome looked back up at the exclamation, starring at the back of a young looking woman standing protectively in front of the casket. Kagome noticed that she could slightly see through her, and that...there was something familiar about her.

The woman didn't answer, only glared at the witch and preventing her from taking Kagome's soul. She did, however, turn her head in worry when Kagome started to feel pain as her soul leaked out, strengthening the barrier a bit to hold it inside.

When Kagome had peeked open her eye's, wanting to know why this spirit woman was helping her, she froze in shock.

Black eye's stared down at and met her brown, similar hair to her own framing the woman's face, and a familiar face had concern written on it.

_W-Who is this?_ Was all she could think. This woman looked like someone she knew, like her father, but her father was dead and wasn't a woman. Maybe it was an ancestor of theirs? It would explain why the woman had similar feature to her father.

"_It's a ring, that I made you."_

Kagome was startled at the sudden memory entering her mind.

"_Grandfather and Father were teaching me incantation's today, so I thought I would carve one of them into a ring and give it to you, for protection." Her sister smiled warmly down at her, hair in a bun and bow at her side, Kagome had always admired how beautiful her sister looked, even if her eye's freaked others out._

She remembered that day, glancing own at the ring on her finger, then to the woman.

_ "It's so that you will always have a piece of me with you, no matter where you go."_

Kagome didn't have much time to think on why the ring her sister gave her seemed important when the pain grew again, this time her soul was coming out of her body. And the only reason it was not in kikyo was because the spirit of this woman was keeping it in place.

Kagome thought she was going to throw up.

It was when Inuyasha had turned up that thing started to get out of hand.

A voice had appeared in Kagome's head, begging for her name not to be said, while at the same time the woman had seemed to tense and stare down at her, before turning to glare at the hanyou.

Inuyasha, not knowing what was happening, kept staring at kikyo. "...K...Kikyo..." he said.

Kagome's whole body froze up, she felt something crack her resolve to fight. The spirit gave a noiseless snarl as her barrier broke, turning murderous eyes towards the half-breed who just seemed to notice something was wrong with Kagome.

"OOOH~! The barrier has broken!?" Urusue said in satisfaction.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha shouted out in concern, not knowing what was happening. He watched as orbs of light shot out of her body and into the sky, gathering into a giant sphere. "Wha-What's happening?!"

"It's the girl's soul," Urusue stated, making the boy look at her as she smirked. "It had summoned a being who erected a barrier to keep her soul in place, refusing to come out you see." she then pointed, making Inuyasha follow with his eyes and was surprised to see a young woman standing in front of Kagome. _She seems to have a slight resemblance to Kagome,_ Inuyasha noted in wonder, eye's looking over the priestess clothing. He gulped when he met eye's with the spirit, a little afraid of the **murderous** obsidian eyes glaring at him. "However, just as you called kikyo's name her feelings were confused, and her resolve wavered in her connection with the spirit enough for her soul to shatter the barrier...Which is quite convenient for me. That spirit must either be skilled or powerful enough to be able to hold in such a big soul." she then stepped towards kikyo's body, waving her scythe towards her to direct the soul.

The spirit seemed to have ignored everything that was happening, instead turning it's see-through body towards Kagome with conviction. Her hands raised over the body, making a faint red glow appear around them both just as a small fox child came over. She gave a quick glance at him before focusing back on the pale girl. Luckily the spirit had been able to stop a small amount of her soul from leaving, and was currently keeping it inside of Kagome. Sadly the spirit realized that it was not enough to save her, and that if she did not get kagome's soul back soon then she would _die_.

A cold glare made it's way onto the fair face at the thought, only to soften when she saw the fox child and an old woman take Kagome's body out of the casket and try to help her. She concluded that they were not a threat, thus having no reason to be hostile towards them.

"Who are ye?" the elder asked the spirit, who either did not bother to answer or was unable to. Kaede watched as the spirit looked to her, then to Kagome, before turning around and heading towards her sister and Inuyasha. To say she was just _glad_ that the spirit stopped _looking_ at her with those eyes was an understatement. Kaede wondered what it was _doing_ as it neared the two lovers, with Inuyasha holding kikyo's wrists up, who were seemingly arguing on _who_ betrayed who. It was just as the two seemed to be calming down when Kaede saw the spirit behind her sister, and _thrusting it's hand into kikyo's body._

"A-AAAAAAAAH!" Kikyo screamed out in pain.

"_**KIKYO!**_" Both Inuyasha and Kaede screamed out in worry. "YOU SONNAVA' BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled out in anger and took a swipe at the woman, only to be repelled by by a blast of spiritual energy from her hand. He was sent skidding across the floor, away from kikyo, and hit a boulder.

Kikyo, meanwhile was breathing heavily, struggling to get up from where she fell to the floor and looking behind her up at the woman who did this to her. She shuddered from those eyes that seemed to see _every_ dirty little secret she had ever had. Quicker then kikyo could see, the spirit had grabbed her by the throat and held her up, she struggled to get free, even going as far to try and use her power on the spirit. Yet, the spirit didn't move, resolve and determination along with _hate_ in her eyes as she just tightened her grip.

Unimaginable pain course through her, her mouth flying open as she screamed, the spirit's arm plunged back into her body before slowly taking it back out. Kikyo could see that the woman was taking out her soul. _My soul, it's being dragged out of me?! NO!_ She thought in alarm, "N-NO! I-I _WON'T_ ALLOW I-IT!" She yelled.

"LET GO OF HER!" Inuyasha yelled, distracting the spirit for a second. That was all kikyo needed to pulse out more of her power, successfully knocking the spirit away from her.

But it was too late.

The spirit had managed to get a part of kagome's soul out, causing the rest of the soul to follow the hole left behind and start to return to kagome's body. Kikyo panicked, she didn't want to go back into Kagome, she wanted her revenge! She saw the _sadistic_ smile that was on the spirits face, it seemed _satisfied_ with the pain that kikyo was going through.

She could see that the spirit was going to do _**so much worse**_ then she already has. Kikyo decided to get out of Kagome's, and especially the spirits, range to save what little soul she had left to keep on living.

Inuyasha had run after the dead priestess, and all that was left was the spirit, Kaede, the fox, and Kagome.

"Hn, _**Disgusting**_ **filth**."

Kaede was startled by the sudden female voice, she looked up to see that the spirit looking towards the direction kikyo and Inuyasha went. "I beg ye pardon?"

The woman just cast an uncaring glance at her, "That _priestess_ is long dead, clinging to a life that is _not_ her's, for something as trivial as this." She stated with a sneer. "She is lucky that the half-breed intervened, else I would have made her **suffer** for taking and refusing to let go of that which_** was not hers**_." she growled towards the end. Her face twisting into a cruel smile, "**I should have made her **_**scream**_**.**"

Kaede never felt such terror before from simple words, shippo had taken to hiding behind her, close to tears.

The spirit's face then softened as she looked down at Kagome, she knelt down and cupped the teens face gently. "Kagome, you have grown into such a _beautiful_ young woman, I cannot wait for the main body to see you." she said softly, a small smile on her face.

"...Main body?"

She looked towards Kaede, "I am a fragment of a soul, summoned from the main body when Kagome was distressed, and now I am to be put into this ring to protect her for when she is in endangered most." she explained, her body glowing a faint red and starting to vanish. "If you ever meet my main body, then I shall give you fair warning about her, old woman, that if something has happened to Kagome like today then she will **slaughter** you and everyone **associated**." Kaede's eyes widened in alarm, "Even if they did not _directly_ cause it, and tried to save her only to make it _worst_, then..." She leaned over, a dark aura radiating off of her. "_**They. Will. Perish.**_" She whispered sinisterly, "Be it man, woman, elderly, or child. _Any_ who hurts Kagome will _wish_ for the **sweet release of death**."

And with that, she was gone. Leaving a terrified elder and fox demon.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long it was that I endured the pain, not knowing what was happening around me, before I got a bit of sense back. It was enough for me to reach into my bag and grab one of the medical plants I brought along, eating one raw that could act as a pain killer. Ten minutes later and the pain was practically gone, letting me sigh in relief and noticing that I was on the floor. We seemed to have stopped next to a large river, right next to the tree line of a forest, a little upwards in the river was a small waterfall, and to the side from the water fall looked like a natural onsen.<p>

"I see you have come back to your senses." the low voice of Sesshomaru drawled, making me look over and see sitting against a tree. His amber eyes looked me over, no doubt trying to see any signs of whatever the hell that was coming back.

"...It...would seem so..." I stated softly, my throat raw and scratchy. I grimaced, _was I yelling?_ I thought as I got up into a sitting position. I noticed that he was still starring at me, obviously waiting for me to tell him why I suddenly seemed to have a heart attack out of no where. "I...Do not know what had just happened to me, my lord. This is the first time that has ever happened to me," I started explaining, pausing as I reached into my bag and taking out a flask of water and drinking. "and I know it was not a heart attack, it didn't feel like anything was wrong with my heart...but more over my soul...?" I mused, gaining a curious look from Sesshomaru.

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!" Jaken screamed, making me turn my head a bit to see him a few feet away from lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I had forgotten about the frog." I said, causing a vein to appear on the demons head.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, _**I AM NOT A FROG!**_" he yelled, stomping his little feet in a fit. It just made me laugh a bit. He growled before pointing his stubby finger at me, "AFTER YOU CAUSED SUCH AN INCONVENIENCE TO TO MY LORD, THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO OFFER?! OF ALL THE THINGS I HAVE EVER HEARD I-_**BWUAGH?!**_"

He was cut off when lord Sesshomaru threw a rock at him, knocking the frog out cold.

"Explain." was all he said. I rose my brows at that, he didn't even _look_ at Jaken when he threw that rock, _Impressive_. I thought with a smile.

"Well, It felt as if...a part of my soul was being torn out." I said, my hand coming to rest on top of my heart, scrunching up my face in thought. "In fact, I felt as if it had happened twice."

"Twice?" he asked, I nodded, before his face got that thoughtful look. "...Interesting..." he muttered as he got up from his sitting position and walked over. When he was beside me, he knelt and observed me. He seemed to have found something since his brows furrowed slightly, "...oh?"

"Hn? What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"You seem to be weaker." he stated, causing my eyes to widen in alarm. I frowned, closing my eyes and focusing on my spiritual energy to see what had been taken.

"...a sizable chunk of my spiritual power has been drained from me..." I said, before opening my eyes back up in worry. I was fully rested and had only been using a small bit of my power, mostly on Jaken, so it doesn't make sense when suddenly a portion of my energy was used up.

"Whatever did this, may have caused you pain by taking some of your energy." He stated, not at all pleased by the prospect of someone or something being able to do this without him detecting it. "Hmp. Make sure this does not happen again," he ordered while standing back up, deciding to do one of his vanishing acts he has done sometimes. "Stay and rest, I will not have a pack member travel in such conditions." I watched until he disappeared from sight into the trees.

"...Oya? I think this is his way of telling me he is worried." I mused with a giggle, deciding to not try my luck in teasing him and instead laid back down to rest.

…

…

…

…

"...Wait a minute...'Pack' member?" I questioned to no one.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had gone and traced back to where she had suddenly screamed out in pain. He did not like that someone had hurt what was his without him being able to do anything about it, especially when he was right there in front of her.<p>

He did not have experience when it came to tending someone, that was left to the servants at the castle, so he had ordered Jaken to. Nothing the imp did seemed to have worked, she was still clutching her chest and curled up, so Sesshomaru had to just sit and endure hearing her whimper in pain. It had occurred to him that he had never seen Kaname in such _pain_ before, seen her lose her composure like this. Sure, she had _hissed_ once when she got slashed by the ogre years ago, and he has seen her shed _small_ tears once when she realized that her family was gone, he had even seen her eyes water when she had _stubbed_ her _foot_ on a wooden box, then curse the high heavens as she decided to take out her pain by pushing sayuri beyond her limits.

But never had he seen her in such a _weak_ state before.

And it annoyed him to no end that he felt so...Helpless and worried in the situation. Why would he feel like that? He _knew_ Kaname was a strong mortal, she would pull through this and be _fine_, she had grown stronger since the ogre. He wouldn't have let her come if he didn't think she could handle such things, like pain.

And he was proven right when he had seen her reach into her bag and grab a herb for pain, she was fine within a short few minutes.

So _why_ the hell was he _worried_?

He glared at nothing in particular as he searched the area her pain had started at, for any signs of the cause. "...Hmp." he hummed, finding nothing that would cause Kaname to go into such a state. So, he decided to kill some time before he went back, he hadn't hunted anything decent for a while. Sesshomaru thought he would rectify that, thinking it would also serve to quell his frustration.

For now.


End file.
